


The Glorious Gang Rocket

by The_Rekizalb



Series: One True Trinity [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – High School, Contains Lemons, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Wars, Lemons, Original Character-centric, Original Characters - Freeform, Team Rocket – Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rekizalb/pseuds/The_Rekizalb
Summary: The Rocket Gang's planned coop of the Broadcasting Club is put on hold when the gang's tactical advisor stops attending meetings, so Archer assigns new club chairman, Proton to get her back on track. Naturally he gets dragged into her personal life, including her relationship with his best friend Petrel.(PetrelxOC, minor ProtonxOC)Updates every Sunday. Only Loosely related to The Vile Ones and Tea Time with Petrel, feel free to read this/read it first.





	1. Just Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any of its trademarks, characters, places, etc.
> 
> When I was rewriting an old ProtonxOC fic, called The Vile Ones, I found myself slowly turning it into a PetrelxOC one. So as a challenge, I decided to take the same OC (written a little differently however) and write an AU of an AU and here's the result. A PetrelxOC, High School AU, about 1000Xs less dark, with a bunch of fluff and lemon or lemony scene in almost every chapter.
> 
> So while I work on editing that ProtonxOC fic, feel free to read this PetrelxOC one...and feel free to leave a review-I do enjoy them.
> 
> Also, this is cross-posted to FanFiction(Dot)Net. I didn't even bother to censor it though, so if it gets deleted there it should be safe here.

**The Glorious Gang Rocket**

**-Chapter 1: Just Between You and Me-**

_Knock. Knock._

The sound of a gavel pulled a certain blue haired boy from his thoughts. He turned to the front of the classroom he and his cohorts were all sprawled around in, to where the club's president and vice-president were standing.

Well, to outsiders, it was an oddly specific club dedicated to a _certain_ type of projectile…but to knowledgeable groups, they were the top of one of the most powerful street gangs in Goldenrod City Senior High.

"Ahem!" the president began, "I would like to call this week's Broadcast Club Heist meeting for the Rocket Club to a start!"

The red headed girl beside him pulled out a pen and clipboard as she began to speak, "Alright, time for attendance. Archer?"

The president held up a hand. "Here!"

She mumbled to herself after, "And Ariana…I'm here too! Um…Petrel?"

All attention in the room turned to the purple haired guy with a goatee that sat not far from the aforementioned blue haired boy. He held up his right hand while holding a cigarette to his lips with his left, his legs crossed atop the desk he sat at.

"Yeah, here."

The vice-president returned to her clipboard. "Proton?"

The blue haired boy shot his hand up and called, "Yes, here!"

"Good, good," she said aloud as she made another check, then called out, "Chad?"

A strange looking nerd who sat hunched over on a desk far away from everyone limply held his hand up as he stuttered, "H-H-H-Here!"

The vice-president nodded and checked him off, then called off the final name, "Orion?"

But there was silence.

Archer, the club president, shook his head in disgust. This had been the fifth meeting in a row regarding the Broadcast Club Heist that the member they called Orion had failed to show up for, and it was beginning to greatly annoy him.

Ariana, the club's vice-president, sighed as she marked an _x_ next to the name, "I guess not…"

"Has anyone seen Orion lately?" Archer asked the other four occupants of the classroom, "Is she even alive?"

Petrel raised his hand up and answered, "Yeah, I saw her earlier, she just went home early again."

The president continued to inquire, "Is she sick or something?"

"No," the purple haired guy shrugged. "I mean, I don't know…"

"Well," Archer cleared his throat once more. "Moving on to our first order of business…I'd like to welcome to our little project the newest club chair, Proton!"

The blue haired boy shyly stood up for a moment, then plopped back down in his seat.

Archer set his hands neatly behind his back as he gave his speech; "As some of you may already know, Proton just passed his chairman trial administered last Saturday…"

And the club president began to ramble on about something that neither of the two lower chairmen cared about.

So while Archer blabbed on and on, Petrel turned to his blue haired friend and whispered, "Hey Proton…"

Proton turned to his right where Petrel sat, giving him a thumbs up, whispering, "Good job, little bro! It's gonna be fun to have you on the Broadcast Club Heist!"

"Thanks man," Proton whispered back.

But their attention was returned to the front of the room when Archer cleared his throat once more. "Ahem!"

When everyone turned back to him, Archer continued his thought, "As I was saying, preparations for the Broadcast Club Heist have been going quite smoothly for the most part. With Chairman Proton on our special committee, we can begin to discuss fundraising initiatives for our project. But first…"

His attention turned to the empty desk to the right of Petrel where their missing member often sat.

"…the issue of our committee's tactical advisor's disappearance must be handled."

Then he turned over to his newest chairman and announced, "Chairman Proton, as our more mature and efficient chairperson, I would like you to investigate why she has been missing meetings and get her back on task."

"Um, yes sir!" Proton responded, then asked, "But I don't think I've ever met this Orion-person?"

But his friend Petrel quickly shot in, "That won't be a problem, President, I can introduce him."

"Good, good," Archer nodded, then turned to Ariana who had been jotting down everything that had been covered on her clipboard.

"Now, onto the next bit of business…"

As the club president resumed rambling on, Proton turned to his friend seated nearby who was busy puffing away at his cigarette and asked, "You know Orion?"

Petrel nodded. "Yeah, we're good friends actually. She's got an apartment over near the east entrance to the Underground, a few buildings north of us."

"Oh," Proton noted. "This should be an easy job then. Hell, maybe you could talk to her for me."

His friend took another puff. "Hmm, maybe I can call her up when we get outta here and see if we can drop by…"

**-0-0-0-**

When the Rocket Club meeting finally adjourned an hour later, the two of them grabbed their bags and began the long walk back to Petrel's apartment, which only recently Proton moved into from his parents' house. When they closed in on their target, he noticed his friend pulling out his black pokégear and beginning to dial.

"Are you calling Orion?" Proton asked as Petrel set the pokégear to his head.

He nodded back and answered with a very charismatic tone, "Heeeey Bri, you home? Good, can I come over for a bit?"

Proton was a bit confused; he thought his friend was calling up their missing tactical advisor, not some random girl.

"Oh yeah?" he heard Petrel continue. "You wanna meet on the roof tomorrow for lunch? I've been having cravings…"

From a desk by the window of her apartment, a young woman with purple hair stood, her own black pokégear in one hand while the other held away a curtain to peek out into the evening cityscape. When she spotted the two guys walking not too far away, she removed her grip on the curtain and returned to her place at the desk in her small bedroom.

"You have a friend to introduce to me? Why? I have no desire to meet anyone new," she answered.

"He's a cool guy, trust me," she heard Petrel respond back. "He's a part of the gang too; actually, he just completed his chairman trial the other day."

"Really?" she asked as she looked around the tiny bedroom of her small apartment. She had books and papers scattered all over the desk she sat at and the main room's coffee table. Petrel may have been used to seeing her place in disarray, but she was a bit flustered at the idea of anyone else walking into it.

As she listened to her friend speak, she got up and quickly began tidying things up with her free hand, setting displaced books back on their shelves, stuffing her hamper of dirty clothes into the small linen closet attached to her bathroom, and making her bed.

"Yeah, Archer just gave him the big welcome aboard today at the meeting-which you missed! He's starting to get fed up, y'know? So you better show up to the next one."

She sighed as she adjusted the throw pillows on her small sofa, "I have been rather busy preparing for the university entrance exams coming up…"

"You're gonna leave me for a university? You're breaking my heart girl," she heard him joke. "C'mon now, I thought you had a good thing with the gang, why ruin it just to go to some expensive school far away?"

"I…"

She had to admit, she was a bit nervous about the idea of having to move far away for schooling, but considering that she had been moving from region to region with her parents up until her arrival in Johto a few years ago, she was rather used to distance. However…

"I…I would miss you…"

She could hear him chuckle, "Oh, I know you would! Anyway, we'll be up in a minute, talk to you later Bri."

"See you soon Petrel," she sighed into her pokégear, then quickly returned it to the desk in her bedroom.

Not even a minute later, she heard knocking at her door and raced to open it. And when she did, she noticed the two standing at her doormat. There was her friend, Petrel, and another guy with blue hair, who seemed to stare at her almost immediately.

"You're…you're the one from our English class, right?" he asked.

She nodded, setting a hand to her face to hide her blushing. She remembered; he was the cute guy who sat to the right of Petrel in the back…

He then turned to Petrel and whispered, "Petrel, I thought we were going to see Orion?"

"This is Orion, idiot," his friend whispered back. "Well; Orion's just what the gang calls her."

Petrel then turned to her while pointing back to Proton, "Bri, this is Proton. Bro, this is Brione."

"Um," Proton began as he nervously held a hand out, "I mean, I already know you from class…I just didn't know you were also in the Rocket Gang…"

And she nervously accepted his hand. "Yeah…neither did I…"

Petrel quickly broke up the awkward handshake, setting a hand on Brione's shoulder. "So girly, there's some business my pal Proton here needs to discuss with you, can we come in?"

"O-Of course!"

Brione stepped out of the way as the two shuffled in, locking the door once they both took their seats on her sofa. Petrel immediately pulled out his pack and lit a cigarette before she even returned, then held it out to her.

"Thank you," she quietly said, taking a cigarette and holding it out for him to light.

Proton remembered this girl. She was the one who always sat left of Petrel in the back, always looking out the window during class until his friend would toss a note to her. Then of course, she would excuse herself, then Petrel, and not return until class was almost over. Their teacher didn't seem to care, apparently she did well enough without having to attend lectures.

However, Proton wasn't here to talk about the weekly essay assignment, but business.

"Listen, Brione," he began, "Archer sent me to find out why you've been skipping meetings."

"Um," she sighed as she took a puff of her cigarette and answered, "I have been busy with homework…"

"Yeah, but we've got an important job coming up," Proton continued, "and he wants to make sure you're on task-erh, whatever task you're handling."

Then Petrel joined in, "Like I said earlier, Archer's getting fed up."

Brione's gaze dropped to the floor as she sighed once more and took another puff of her cigarette. "If it gets him off of my back, I promise I shall attend the next meeting…this Friday, correct?"

"Yeah," Proton answered. "Every Tuesday and Friday, you should know that by now."

She rolled her eyes. Although Brione was a member of the Rocket Gang, she could honestly care less about their schemes and meetings. In fact, had her parents not been so close to the president, Archer's parents, she would never have had to join in the first place.

"Yes, as I said, I shall attend it…"

Well, that…and it was the only way she knew she could get close to Petrel…

"Good, so now that that's handled," Petrel motioned for her to come over to him. "How about we spend a little quality time together?"

She blushed and furiously shook her head at his offer.

"Should I leave or something?" Proton asked from where he sat.

"No, no you don't have to," Petrel assured him as he grabbed onto Brione's arm, pulling her to his lap.

He grinned as he said the next part, "I just thought maybe Bri'd wanna grab a seat."

And by grab a seat, he wanted her to feel his rock hard erection.

She could feel him slipping a hand up the skirt of her school uniform as he said the next part; "I had a few ideas for what we could do for lunch tomorrow…"

And by lunch, he meant sexy time.

Brione was of course flustered, and stuttered back, "I-I am actually fine with standing!"

She quickly rose to her feet and walked towards the small kitchenette to the left of the sofa and coffee table, to grab a drink.

"Ah well, that's too bad," she heard Petrel calling over as he leaned forward to tap off the ashes he'd accumulated into the expensive ash tray she kept on the table.

Brione continued to face away from them as she drank her glass of water. She knew that Petrel was only teasing her as he always did, but it was even more embarrassing for her today with another guest.

"Well, I don't really care about what the two of you plan to eat tomorrow, I'm just here on Archer's orders to get you back on task," she heard Proton calling from the sofa.

She nodded, "Of course…"

As she took another sip of her water, she returned to her thoughts. Tomorrow would likely be a repeat of how it usually went. She'd be sitting in class, gazing out the window lost in thought only to be burst from her daydreams with a ball of paper lobbed at her head. And when she'd open it it'd say what it usually said;

_Wanna go up to the roof for some fun?_

And like she'd always do, she'd turn to Petrel and nod, then raise her hand and excuse herself, running up and waiting for him to arrive. And as it usually went, when he'd come up a few minutes later he'd walk over to where she'd be sitting and begin to grope her or start feeling inside of her panties. And at first she'd be fine with it, sometimes even letting him eat her out for a bit, but then she'd get nervous and run off…

As much as she wanted to be with Petrel, she knew he was just a player. He'd slept with almost every other legal girl at their school; in fact, he kept a list of them all. But she didn't want to just be another entry on his list…she was just too afraid to say it.

"I promise, I will attend the next meeting…"

"Good," Proton began as he got up from his seat and made his way to the door, calling back, "Then my work here is done."

Just as he left, Petrel made his way over to where she stood, setting his free hand to her hips and pulling her back so she could feel him once more.

"Just wanna let you know what's waiting for you tomorrow," she heard him groan from behind her. "Maybe you'll let me show you what it can do too, huh?"

She didn't move as he continued to grind against her, moaning out, "Oh…you naughty, naughty girl…I can't wait to get a bite of you tomorrow…"

He then let go of her and made his way to her door as well, calling back, "I'd love to stay and play with you some more, but I've gotta hurry home; Proton doesn't have a key yet."

And with that, she heard her door close once more. Brione quickly locked it and rushed to her bathroom to clean up. Petrel knew how well his teasing worked on her; even if she didn't want to admit it…she really wanted it.

**-0-0-0-**

The following day in class occurred just as she had predicted…well, almost. As she waited for a ball of paper to smack her in the side of her head, she turned right just for a quick glance and her eyes happened to meet the blue haired boy she'd been formally introduced to yesterday. When the two noticed they were staring at one another, they both immediately began to blush and turned away.

Right afterwards she felt a bump on her head and turned to see the note she'd been expecting had fallen on the floor. But when she read it, it said;

_Don't forget the meeting Friday!_

She realized that it must have been from Proton, especially when a second note came flying at her face, this time saying;

_You ready to play with the big boy?_

She turned back over to Petrel and nodded, as she always did, then raised her hand to be excused. Once again, the teacher didn't care, he let her go and she immediately ran out and to the staircase not far down the hall that led to the roof where she'd wait.

When Petrel arrived, he sauntered over and immediately grabbed onto her breasts with one hand and felt her panties with the other, grinning as he did.

"Oh, look at you," he said as he licked his lips. "You're already soaken wet just thinking about what I'm gonna give you, aren't you?"

She nervously nodded and began to spread her legs for him as he grabbed onto her hips. Petrel ducked on down and pulled her panties away, lightly licking at her clit.

"So tasty," he moaned. "Don't worry; I'm gonna clean it up for you…"

Brione's breathing hitched as she felt him stick his tongue inside, giving her long, excruciating licks. She grabbed onto his hands, tightly gripping them as he worked his way deeper and deeper into her, flicking his tongue around.

"Ah…I…" she began to moan as her hips buckled to his touch.

He pulled away for a moment to look up at her, giving her a wink as he seductively whispered, "Save some juice for my dick, okay? Don't wanna hurt you with its size…"

She gripped his hands even tighter. Brione had seen the bump in his pants plenty of times before, but never had she seen it in _person_ …

Her cheeks reddened and eyes shut tight when his hands pulled away from her hips and she finally heard the zipper of his pants. She was too nervous to look so he grabbed onto her hands and set them on his dick for her.

"C'mon, don't you wanna see how big it is?"

Brione didn't even need to look to know that. He rubbed her hands up and down it; letting her feel the long, hard cock he was going to rip her through with. She peeked with one eye and noticed him grinning at her.

"Yeah, it's all yours," he groaned. "Every inch of it is gonna be all yours in a moment, savor it."

She opened her eyes and slowly ran her hands up and down while it throbbed against her palms, listening as Petrel continued to moan out to her.

"Don't stop, yeah…keep going, I like it when you touch it…"

Brione tightened her grip and began to pump it, hearing his moans grow even louder. He grabbed onto her hips once more and steadied her for the first thrust, but right before he could finally enter her, the two were stopped by the sound of the doorknob of the roof's entrance being rattled.

She quickly fixed her panties and closed her legs back up as Petrel put his dick away and sat up next to her as if nothing had been happening. Instinctively, he pulled out two cigarettes and lit them, handing her one just as the mysterious visitor reached them…

"So that's what you two keep sneaking away for."

It was the blue haired boy, Proton. His arms were crossed as he stared at the two, sitting next to one another smoking, their faces red.

"Yeah, you caught us," Petrel shot back, trying to hide his embarrassment. "We come up here for a quick smoke whenever class gets too boring, right Bri?"

She nodded, not that there was anything else she could say.

"Well, I guess it's not a bad idea," Proton admitted as he stepped over and sat beside them, "It is a pretty boring class, mind if I join you?"

The two quickly nodded as they puffed away at their cigarettes.

"So I guess you just stay here for lunch?" he continued to ask. "That's not a bad idea, you wouldn't have to quickly swallow your food to try and make it to the next class."

Brione felt herself being pulled slightly closer to Petrel by her hips. She could hear how heavy his breathing had become as he snaked a hand under her skirt to grope her ass cheeks. She held in a moan, instead setting the cigarette to her lips and taking a long breath in.

"Yeah, it's nice up here," Petrel answered. "Real relaxing…"

Proton looked around for a moment and finally asked, "But where's your lunch?"

Well, Petrel's lunch happened to be between Brione's legs, but they weren't about to say that out loud…

"We were thinking of maybe going out for lunch," he lied. "Y'know, to one of those little diners nearby…"

And Proton set a hand to his chin, "That's not a bad idea, mind if I join you two?"

Petrel did mind, he had every intention to continue where he left off the minute Proton was gone, but instead Brione answered.

"Sure, I think that would be fine…"

She wasn't sure she wanted to keep going…at least not yet. Proton's sudden appearance had shocked her at first, but now she thought perhaps it was a good thing…

"Yeah, whatever," Petrel groaned, turning away. "We better make tracks then, before we're late…"

**-0-0-0-**

Although Petrel seemed annoyed the entire walk there, Brione was happy to be able to go out on what felt like a real date for once. Well, at least she'd _hoped_ it would be like a real date. However, the minute they reached their booth, Petrel slammed into the seat with her, leaving Proton to sit across from them. While she held onto her menu and flipped through it, Petrel leaned her way, pretending to read it as well as he fingered her with his free hand from under the table.

"I…I…think I might have," she began to say, but stopped when she felt a moan coming on, to bite her lip.

"I'm not really that hungry, I might just have a soda," Petrel thought aloud. "You hungry, Bri?"

She felt her lip beginning to bleed, fighting back moans, as he pushed his fingers in even deeper. Brione pulled the menu up to cover her red face.

"Please, stop," she whispered over to Petrel.

He sighed and obeyed, pulling his fingers out and fixing her skirt, "Yeah…whatever…"

"I guess I'll just go with grilled cheese," Proton said aloud, seemingly oblivious to the actions of his company.

Brione lowered her menu and continued to flip through it before deciding, "I suppose a milkshake would be nice…"

Petrel just smirked at her, whispering, "You want a milkshake, huh?"

"So, Orion," Proton broke in as he set down his menu, "what exactly is it that you're working on for the upcoming _job_?"

"Um…well," she explained, "I pass on opposition research…"

"That's it?" he seemed annoyed with her response. "You've been holding up our entire operation and all you do is provide _opposition research_!"

Petrel could see Brione was starting to get upset by Proton's prodding and broke in, "Hold up, man, she handles some important shit for us-"

"But why can't she attend any meetings then?"

She lowered her gaze and began to twiddle her thumbs as she tried to answer, "I-"

However she was cut off with the arrival of their waitress who quickly took their orders and rushed back to the kitchen. Proton continued to stare at Brione, awaiting the explanation for her constant disappearances, while she instead sat and looked down at the table before them.

"Well?" he urged her on.

"I…I have not been sleeping much," she explained. "Preparing for the weekly Gang Rumbles has kept me up…so I fall asleep in class and get sent home early…"

Proton knew about the weekly Gang Rumbles, he used to come watch them a while back when he was a grunt. Every Saturday all of the gangs in Goldenrod City would meet out in an alley not too far from where Brione's apartment was to duke it out over control over the city.

The event consisted of a three-on-one match against the winning gang of the previous week's Champion; each opposing gang would send three of their agents out with one pokémon each to fight against the Champion's three. The Champion would face these teams back-to-back, without a respite, until either they lost or no more competitors remained.

"No way," he shook his head in denial. "Our Champion's had a two-year winning streak…"

Brione said nothing and continued to look down at the table.

"Hey dumbass," Petrel finally broke in, "she _is_ our damn Champion!"

But Proton didn't believe it. There was no way this girl from his English class who always acted like a shrinking violet could have possibly been the Rocket Gang's unbreakable Gang Rumble Champion for the last two years.

He shook his head once more, "I don't believe it."

But she nodded and explained, "Petrel is correct…I am our current Gang Rumble Champion…if you cannot believe it, I invite you to attend the event this weekend…"

Proton would consider it, he might drop by for a few minutes to watch, but he still had more questions for her…

Before he could ask anything else, however, their waitress returned with their orders, "Here you are kids; a grilled cheese, a soda, and a milkshake!"

The trio quickly grabbed their orders off of the tray the waitress held out to them and began to eat in silence. While Brione sucked up her milkshake, Proton mulled over the many questions he had about her in his head, and Petrel watched her every move.

The minute her right hand dropped from the straw to her lap, he latched onto it, stealthily sneaking it into his pants, hidden by the jacket of his school uniform. Brione's face immediately lit up again as Petrel rubbed her fingers across his once more throbbing cock.

"Um…look at the time," she said as she pulled her hand out and dug into her bag for her wallet.

"Don't worry about it, Bri," she heard, then saw Petrel wink at her as he pulled out a wad of pokédollars and set it on the table. "It's my treat, so how about you stay and hang out a little longer?"

"I-I have to go!" she stammered. "Please…let me through…"

Proton watched the procession from across the table as Petrel continued to smirk at her and her face grew redder and redder. He turned away and back to his grilled cheese when Petrel grabbed onto her waist. Something about seeing the two of them so close made his chest hurt a bit, but he didn't know why-or _want_ to know why, at the moment.

"C'mon Bri, don't you wanna finish your milkshake? It'd be real rude of you to run off now when you've barely touched it," Petrel said as his hands slowly made their way to her hips. "Or did you want my help with-"

But she pushed her way out and quickly ran away, calling back, "I-I am missing class!"

Proton set his order down as his friend let out a long sigh and sat back in his booth, grabbing onto the unfinished milkshake and taking a long sip.

"I didn't know you were dating her," Proton noted, but almost immediately his companion shook his head.

"No, we're not dating. She's…y'know, she's on the bang list…but she's been a little trickier than the other girls…"

Ah, Petrel's bang list. Proton knew about that too, it was Petrel's life goal; to sleep with every single girl who joined the Rocket Gang. It wasn't a lofty goal either, because there weren't that many girls anyway, even easier considering how good Petrel actually was with women…except the one who'd just run away from him.

He took another bite of his grilled cheese, talking all the while, "Looks to me like she's not interested…"

"No that's not it," Petrel shook his head once more and took a long swig of his soda. "She's plenty interested until we get up to the dicking part…"

"Maybe because it's you?" Proton offered. He didn't mean it as a jab at Petrel, but all of the other girls his friend had slept with only agreed to do so when he promised to disguise himself as whomever they wanted.

He shrugged and answered, "And that's the weird part, 'cause she told me she didn't want me to use a disguise."

"Sounds like a weird one," the blue haired boy had to admit. "Why don't you just give up on her?"

"I can't," Petrel tried to explain, "maybe you'll understand when you find a girl like her, but she's too delectable to just let go. She's so fun to tease and hot…one of these days she's gonna drop the act and give in…I _know_ it…"

But Proton just turned away and cleaned his plate. He didn't have any interest in a girl like her…he told himself. But between you and me, that was a lie. He thought that the so-called _shrinking violet_ was actually pretty cute, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone any time soon.

"Whatever you say."

Petrel finished off the last of Brione's milkshake and let out another long sigh. Even he wasn't sure why Brione acted so strange, or why she seemed so interested in _him_ instead of his disguises, but it didn't matter. He could just look through his list for the remaining girls and call a few up later...

But again, just between you and me...no other girl had ever let Petrel touch them without a mask of some sort on, so Brione's refusal to let him be anyone else had been causing him his own internal conflict. He figured she was just weird and that once he'd banged her that she'd lose interest in him…but privately, he _wanted_ to be wanted like that. He wouldn't admit it though.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab a smoke and head back to class…see you later…"

And Proton watched his friend toss his money on the table and stumble out, defeated.

 


	2. How to Make the Guy You've Been Crushing On for Two Years Stop Whoring Himself Out in Disguises and Date You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day after I posted the first chapter of this, someone submitted some new pics of Petrel on Rule 34. I know the two are unrelated, but to thank you beautiful people of the internet for more Petrel porn-here's another chapter, early.

**The Glorious Gang Rocket**

**-Chapter 2: How to Make the Guy You've Been Crushing On for Two Years Stop Whoring Himself Out in Disguises and Date You** **-**

"Hey girl, what's up? Tonight at eight?"

Petrel, who held his black pokégear to his head, turned to Proton who was walking alongside him that afternoon. He nodded back; Proton was fine with finding something to do while his friend entertained a girl for an hour. And Petrel turned back to finish his conversation.

"Yeah, we can do that. Huh? You want me to be some guy from your math class? Well, you'll have to bring me a photo, but I can make it work."

Proton just rolled his eyes. The minute they'd left school and begun their long walk home that day, Petrel had been going through his bang list, calling up the few girls he hadn't banged yet and began setting up appointments with them.

Well, except Brione.

"What should you bring? Nothing, I don't do sleepovers-you leave when it's over."

The blue haired boy wasn't too surprised when he didn't see her anywhere around the campus when he and Petrel had returned. He assumed that she'd headed home early to get some sleep; the Gang Rumble was only two days away after all.

"Yeah, whatever just remember my rules. I'll see you later then."

Petrel lowered the pokégear from his head and ended the call, turning to his friend as the two neared the apartment they shared on the east side of town, not far from the apartment of the light purple haired girl they had English class with.

"Thanks," Petrel quickly said, turning to his friend. "It'll be no more than an hour, I promise."

But Proton just gave him a short wave, "Yeah, I don't care…"

He continued, however, "If you're looking for something to do you could probably drop by Brione's, I usually ask her to proof my essays for class so I'm sure she'd help you with yours. You remember the way, right? She'll probably be awake by then."

The blue haired boy nodded, "Yeah, I might do that."

"Cool, cool. If you could drop mine off and ask what she wants in return, I'd appreciate it."

When the duo reached Petrel's roomy apartment, Proton stood outside with his hands in his pockets, just aimlessly looking around. His friend promised that he'd have a key made for him by the end of the week so he could come in and out as he pleased, but he didn't really care, there were plenty of things to do around the city.

"You coming?" Petrel called back from inside.

Proton nodded and made his way in. Similar to the apartment of Petrel's female friend, the front consisted of a decently sized space that acted as their living room, with a small kitchenette and small dining table with chairs to the left, the entrance to the shared bathroom to the right.

"Like I said, I'll get you that key soon," Petrel called over to Proton who had wandered over to the fridge, while he hung up his jacket in the small closet by the door. "The locksmith's just been backed up or some shit."

"It's fine," he answered as he pulled a cold soda from the fridge and made his way down a short alcove that connected to the back of the living room where the doors to Petrel and Proton's separate bedrooms were. When he pushed the door open, everything was exactly as he'd left it; neat and clean.

Proton dropped his jacket over the chair of his own small desk that sat against the north wall of his room and pulled his books out of the bag. He had a few hours before Petrel's nightly appointment, so he figured he'd work on some of his math homework while he waited.

And in the background he could hear Petrel from the couch, on his pokégear once more.

"Hey Bri, this is Petrel, I'm just calling to let you know that Proton's gonna stop by your place around eight to drop off my essay to proof. Just let him know what you want in exchange..."

Proton figured that Brione was likely asleep still, which would explain why Petrel was leaving a message for her.

"…I'm a bit swamped with homework tonight, otherwise I'd stop by too, but maybe we can get together Sunday night or something? Well…let me know, see ya."

He was a bit surprised that Petrel'd lied to her about why he wasn't coming over, but he knew it wasn't his business.

"Thanks again," Petrel said as he stood by the door to Proton's room. "Like I said, it'll only be like an hour. I'll call you when I've thrown her out."

He nodded from his seat across from him, "Yeah, that's fine."

Petrel could tell from his friend's tone that he disapproved of what he was doing and offered an excuse; "Look, she's just a bird like the rest of them… You think she would've jumped at the chance if I wasn't a chairman? Nope…"

"That's your business," he called back, returning his attention to the textbook before him. He heard his friend let out a long sigh as he lit a cigarette and retreated into his own bedroom for the while, likely preparing for the arrival of this evening's bird.

**-0-0-0-**

By seven-thirty Proton was back on the streets of Goldenrod City that night, headed over to the apartment of the girl from his English class while Petrel awaited his bird. He decided that once he got there he'd have to get her number for his pokégear…in case Petrel made a habit of sending him over, y'know… _no other reason_.

"Hey, it's Proton!" he called from outside her door as he knocked. A few seconds after and she opened the door, cigarette in hand, her eyes looking particularly red that evening, as she let him in. He made his way over to the sofa where he'd sat the night before and dug through his bag for Petrel's essay.

"He said to ask what you wanted in return," Proton said as he held out the paper to her.

"Um," she sighed as she took it from him and let out a puff of smoke. "I…I have to think about it."

"Well, I guess give him a call or whatever when you think of something."

Brione made her way over to the small dining table near her own kitchenette as she read through her friend's essay, making marks here and there. She had a few ideas for things to request…

She looked over at where Proton sat on her sofa, book in hand, "Um…you can make yourself at home…I have some drinks in the fridge…and _drinks_ in the cabinet above it."

"I don't drink," Proton called back. "But thanks anyway."

The two sat in silence for a while, Brione busy going over Petrel's essay and correcting it while Proton worked through the reading assignment on her sofa. He paid little attention to the book, instead thinking about what he'd learned earlier about her. As he glanced around her small apartment, he noticed a shelf opposite the kitchenette where a series of encyclopedias on pokémon physiology were neatly lined up.

"So…you're a trainer?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Um…what kind of pokémon do you like?" he offered.

"Dark types," she called back.

Poison and dark type pokémon were pretty common for members of the Rocket Gang, poison pokémon more so than dark. His small team, although not primarily used for battle, were both poison type, and so were most of Petrel's, save his trusty raticate.

"I see…" He wasn't exactly sure what else to say, but thought up another question, "So…you're the Gang Rumble Champion?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…well, how did you manage to keep up your streak for so long?" He hadn't meant to make it seem as though he was downplaying her skill as a trainer, but he realized once the words had already exited his lips that it was exactly what it sounded like…

"By being merciless."

That wasn't an answer he'd expected to hear. But then again, you couldn't make it far in the Rocket Gang without being a _bit_ ruthless. Plus she was a non-chairman who seemed to be playing a significant role in the upcoming Broadcast Club Heist, which only the upper crusts even knew about in the first place.

He quickly thought up another question, "So…are you looking forward to the Gang Rumble this weekend?"

Brione stopped writing for a moment as she replied, "It is the only thing I look forward to anymore."

Again, not an answer he really expected, but that would explain why she always appeared to be busy daydreaming or lost in thought while in class.

"Well, don't forget tomorrow's meeting…"

Proton returned to looking around her apartment when he heard the sound of her dining chair skidding across the floor and a moment later; saw her standing before him, paper in hand.

"Here you are," she said as she handed him back Petrel's essay with her corrections, then added, "You can leave I guess…"

The problem was, he still had about another half hour before Petrel would be finished with his business, and he didn't want to have to stand outside of the apartment in the middle of the night like some weirdo waiting for whatever girl he'd slept with to exit.

He thought of a quick excuse; "Can you proof mine too?"

She sighed, but nodded, "Yeah…just hand it over…"

And when he did, she retreated back to her seat at the dining table and got to work while Proton pulled his book back up and continued to pretend to be reading, glancing around at her things all the while. It felt strange to be alone with a girl in her apartment, especially one he didn't really know all that well…but he hid his nervousness and waited, watching a noctowl clock that hung above her door.

After about forty more minutes of silence, he heard the chair of her dining table again as she walked over to hand back his essay, covered in notes and markings.

"Here you are," she sighed. "I guess you shall be leaving now-"

Before he could thank her however, the two of them heard a loud rapping at her door, and she stepped over to answer it.

"Hey Bri!" Petrel panted as he stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. Proton assumed that he must have run all the way out there, because he appeared to be out of breath. And he must have already finished up with his _bird_ because there was the tiniest bit of lipstick smeared on the right side of his jaw.

Brione just held her hands together to her chest with her mouth hanging open as she looked down at the flowers then back up at Petrel.

Proton figured that it was time for him to leave as Petrel tossed him his keys to the apartment. He didn't make any fuss, just hurried out the door and began to make his way home. However, a few steps away from the door, Proton heard what sounded like some shouting and turned just in time to see Petrel and his bouquet thrown to the ground, then the door being slammed in his face.

He guessed that she'd also noticed the lipstick and wasn't too pleased.

Petrel sighed as he rose to his feet and walked over to where Proton stood, watching, "Uh…"

Proton couldn't help to chuckle at the scene, "Looks like she's not easily fooled."

His purple haired friend looked away in embarrassment, "Yeah…she's _pretty_ mad at me now…"

Proton didn't realize exactly how angry she was until he saw her avoiding Petrel in school the following day; walking past when he greeted her, slamming the door of her locker in his face, and pitching all of his notes back at him until…

"Ms. Bonheur, would you like to share that with the class?"

Brione held the tenth note Petrel had thrown to her in her hands, her cheeks growing red from embarrassment, "I…um…not really…"

But their English teacher motioned for her to come up to the front with it, "Why not? I'd like to hear it."

She limply stood from her seat, slowly dragging herself past rows of snickering classmates until she stood before the teacher's desk. Her palms-and everything else really-were sweating as she held onto the note. Proton turned to see Petrel with his face in his hands and he realized that whatever his friend's note said, it probably wasn't something he wanted the rest of the class to hear.

It was then that Proton decided to quickly flip to the back of his notebook, write out a short note, ball it up, and pitch it across the room while Brione's body blocked the teacher's sight, slamming her in the head.

"Ow! What was…" she winced in pain, dropping the note she had been holding to the floor near where Proton's had fallen. She quickly ducked down and picked it up, swapping it for Petrel's.

When she stood back up, the teacher repeated, "Go ahead and read it for us all."

"Um…" she nervously unfolded the letter and turned to the rest of the room and read; " _Don't forget tomorrow's club meeting._ "

Brione glanced over the note once more, realizing that it wasn't one of Petrel's many love letters and looked back at Proton who gave her a slight wave. She couldn't believe that he would provide such a prompt assist, and neither did Petrel whose hands had lowered to his cheekbones. He turned to his blue haired friend.

"I had to remind her somehow," Proton whispered over.

"T-Thanks bro," Petrel whispered back.

However, Proton's quick save hadn't been enough to make Brione attend the Rocket Club meeting the following afternoon. As vice-president Ariana read down the list of participants, she stopped at _Orion_ once more, looking out towards where Proton sat.

"I see Orion has missed another meeting," Archer noted from the front of the classroom the group used for their gatherings. He too, was staring straight at the newest chairman.

Proton began his excuse, "Well you see-"

But was stopped when the group heard tapping at the window to the left, where a honchkrow with a note tied to its leg was perched. Archer turned to his vice-president and motioned for her to check it out. She worked her way over, cracking open the window enough to untie the note and pull it inside as the honchkrow flew away.

Ariana read it to herself as she made her way back to her spot next to Archer once more.

It said, by the way;

_I found our mole from the Broadcast Club, Chad. – O_

Ariana glanced up at the nervous nerdy-looking kid who sat away from everyone, then handed the note over to Archer whispering, "Orion sent us a message, what would you have me do?"

And after taking the note and giving it a quick once over he whispered back, "Deal with it after the meeting."

She nodded as he slipped the note into the pocket of his jacket and turned back to the group, and started his opening statement, "Today we'll be cutting things short, for I have business to deal with across town. I expect to see Orion returning for Tuesday's meeting…"

He paused and looked over at Proton expectantly.

"…until then I'd like everyone to consider a few methods we can use for fundraising our efforts-besides the Gang Rumble."

As Archer spoke, Proton was lost in thought thinking about the girl from his English class. Maybe he'd been wrong about her, assuming she was just a shrinking violet, maybe she was only like that around Petrel. He thought back to her comments on the essay she looked over for him; she wasn't fucking around when she proofed.

She'd crossed out entire passages and write on the side; _Filler crap, does not add to your argument._ Or circle specific words and note; _Are you a preschooler? Your lack of word variety suggests as much._ And at the very end; _What was the point? I never found it._

No wonder Petrel was doing so well for someone who spent almost the entire class tossing around notes, leaving for smoke breaks, and sneaking in calls to girls from under his desk; he had Brione pushing him harder than their own teacher was, to do better.

Proton thought he might want to ask her to proof more of his stuff…

"…and with that, our meeting is adjourned."

He tossed his bag over his shoulder and made his way out, his friend Petrel catching up a minute later.

"Here, I'm heading over to Bri's for a while," his friend said as he handed over the keys to the apartment.

"Isn't she mad at you though?" he asked, he was sure after the incident during class, she was probably even _angrier_.

"I'm gonna work things out, don't you worry about it," Petrel reassured him with a large grin, before running off.

Proton shook his head, not like it was his business anyway…not like he cared…and made his way back to their apartment to finish his homework early so he could enjoy the weekend. Brione, who sat in the desk of her apartment, had the same idea, until she heard the knocking on her door.

When she opened it, she was surprised at what she saw, "Proton?"

He smiled, "Petrel kicked me out again, can I stay over here for a little while?"

"Um…sure…make yourself at home," she answered, moving out of the way and closing the door behind him.

Of course, she hadn't realized that the Proton sitting on her sofa was actually a very cheeky Petrel in disguise. He knew that she would've never let him in as himself, but seeing how well that worked, he was curious to see how far he could take his little costume.

Brione stepped over to the sofa, cigarette in hand and asked, "Do you want one?"

But Petrel, knowing Proton, answered; "No thanks, I don't smoke."

She nodded and began to make her way back to the desk in her small bedroom when the disguised Petrel called out to her, "So…you and Petrel?"

She turned back to him as she took another puff, "What about Petrel and I?"

Petrel didn't know what Proton knew about Brione so far, or his disposition towards her, so he decided to stick with the one topic he knew best; Petrel. And, considering Brione didn't notice he was simply in disguise, he could put in a good word for himself.

"Well," he began with a precision strike, "the two of you seemed pretty close…did something happen?"

Brione hadn't realized the deception, but she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to tell this guy, who she'd only recently met and knew very little about, even more so because he lived with the man in question.

"Why do you care?"

It was time to play for some sympathy, so he commented, "I'm just asking because he's been acting all gloomy since the other night, sitting around smoking non-stop, and he wouldn't tell me why."

It seemed to work, as Brione set her free hand to her chest as she looked down with a frown, "Oh…I…never realized…"

Now Petrel decided to give her a bit of a push, "Maybe the two of you should talk it out or something?"

"I…" she took a long puff and breathed out as she admitted, "No, you are correct…I should try and tell him…"

"Tell him what?" Petrel inquired.

"My-" But she stopped herself and turned back to her room, "None of your business."

Brione returned to her desk to finish the math worksheet she had been working through before his arrival, while Petrel sat on her sofa still in his disguise. He would've pushed her further, but his pokégear began to ring and he leaned over, whispering into it.

"Yeah?" he said as he picked up.

It was Proton; "Hey, have you seen my cap? I can't find it anywhere."

Well, Petrel knew exactly where it was-on his head-but he wasn't about to admit that.

"I don't know! I'm kinda busy right now, can I help you find it later?" Petrel groaned, glancing over to where Brione was hunched over, tapping her pencil to the desk as she thought.

But his friend continued, "I don't know where it could have gone, I left it on the back of my door where I always keep it. Do you think someone broke in and stole it?"

He shook his head and harshly whispered into the pokégear, "Look, I'll be there in a minute to help you find it…"

"Oh, thank you!"

He quickly hung up, stuffing the pokégear in his pocket as he called out to Brione, "Hey, um…so thanks for letting me sit here a while. Petrel apparently needs my help with something, so I'm gonna leave now, bye."

She gave a short wave back and answered, "Yeah, just lock the door on the way out."

Petrel promptly made his way out of her apartment and ripped the fake face he'd been wearing off along with the blue wig and Proton's cap. If he hurried, he could quickly run home and come back later to see her as himself.

Meanwhile, Brione finished her worksheet and returned it to her bag, taking a long stretch as she thought of what to do next. The Gang Rumble would be the following night, but she already decided on which of her three pokémon she would use for the event.

She stepped over to her closet, where between her Rocket Gang jacket, extra school uniforms, and thin bath robes, hung the short black cape with a red _R_ that she wore to every Gang Rumble. On the long shelf above it sat her face mask, gloves, and a shoulder length black wig.

Instead of pulling them out, she reached for a thin bath robe. Since she'd finished up her homework so quickly, she figured it would be nice to just relax for the evening and sleep until the following night's event. Exiting into the main room of her apartment, she stepped into the adjacent bathroom and started to fill her tub for a nice hot bath.

But just as she'd finished undressing and lowered into her tub, she heard knocking at her door once more. She quickly stood back up and slipped her robe on to answer it, opening the door enough to peek out…

"Hey Bri~!"

She saw Petrel, a box of chocolates tucked away under his right arm, and a single piece deliberately held up so she could see it in his left hand. He looked straight at her as he gave it a long lick…and her legs began to shake.

"I thought maybe you'd wanna share some chocolates with me," he explained as he took another long lick, then flicked his tongue back and forth against it.

Petrel knew how much Brione loved candy and sweets. He also knew how well his teasing worked as her cheeks reddened from the other side of the door.

"I…"

He took another long lick and brought the chocolate to his lips, giving it a small nip as he looked at her with a seductive side-glance. She looked away, her cheeks growing even hotter.

"Can I come in?" he asked as he licked his lips, eyes still focused on her.

Brione wasn't sure whether he meant inside her apartment or her legs, but at the moment the answer to both was _YES!_ She stepped back and moved the door with her, letting Petrel make a beeline in towards her sofa.

"Come here," he smirked to her as he patted the cushion next to him. "I'll feed you some."

And she obeyed, settling down next to him with her mouth wide open. He opened up the box and pulled out a piece, dangling it above her lips.

"Tell me how much you want it," he teased.

"I want it!" she pleaded, her tongue reaching out towards the delicious piece of chocolate that hung just out of her reach.

But he raised it higher and smirked, "Yeah? How badly?"

"Badly…" she moaned, reaching for it with her hand, but Petrel grabbed and set it back on her lap.

He shook his head, "Naughty, naughty girl trying to cheat now."

"Petrel…" she moaned out again, "s-stop teasing me!"

Petrel tossed the chocolate into his own mouth and set the box on the coffee table, pushing her onto her back and climbing on top.

"Yeah, you want me to stop teasing and just give it to you?" he groaned as his hands worked their way to the belt of her robe. "But maybe I'll play it like you instead…"

Brione felt his hands leaving her belt as he sat back up, grabbing another chocolate. She reached out and latched onto his arm, but he just stared at her, slowly setting another piece between his lips. The discomfort that had begun to grow between her legs the minute she saw him was reaching agonizing levels now.

"Mhm, so tasty," he moaned, licking his fingers. He watched as her breathing began to hitch and her legs continued to shake beside him. "Did you want one now?"

She nodded; her heart racing. Petrel pulled out another piece of chocolate and hunched over her once more, setting it to her lips while she slowly snaked her legs around him, pulling herself closer to his hips.

"Mhm, you want this?" he asked as he rubbed the piece of candy against her lips. She opened her mouth so her tongue could reach for it, but Petrel took the opportunity to stick it inside along with his two fingers, demanding; "Lick 'em."

Brione softly held onto his wrist with both hands and pulled his fingers out, swallowing the already melting chocolate and licked them clean before him. He smirked as he reached with his free hand for another one to dangle over her.

"Petrel…" she whimpered out as he set another piece to her lips. As much as she wanted to play with candy all night, his teasing was killing her. She just wanted him to hurry up and fuck her already.

"What's that Bri?" he asked as he lowered another piece into her mouth, pressing his fingers to her tongue. "Did you want something?"

She released his wrist from her grip and moved her shaking hands down to her belt, ripping open her robe so he could admire her warm body hidden beneath it. He glanced down with a smirk, then pulled out another candy for her.

"What're you trying to ask for?" he continued to tease, cleaning his fingers on her tongue. "You're acting like you want something _real_ bad…"

Brione tightened the hold on his hips with her legs, pulling him close enough so she could grind her hips against him, in an attempt to tell him exactly what she wanted, because the words sure as hell weren't going to make it out of her mouth any time soon.

"Oh," he groaned, "look at you, you naughty, naughty girl, trying to get me all worked up. I thought we'd just enjoy some candy together, but you've clearly got other things on your mind."

"Petrel," she whimpered once more as she tried to pull him on top of her by his arm, but he wasn't having any of that.

"I just wanna eat some candy, don't you wanna eat some candy with me, Bri?" he asked as he pulled her arms off of himself.

"Petrel…" she began to cry out as tears flew down her hot cheeks.

Petrel just leaned in and licked them up, then licked his lips, saying, "Your tears are so delicious. Cry some more for me, Bri."

And she did, grinding her hips against him once more. Brione wasn't sure how much more of his teasing she could take, but he continued anyway. She moaned out, feeling his hard erection through his pants against her, but not inside…

He followed her gaze down to his groin, smirking, "Oh, is that what you want now? How about you pull it out and tell me how much you want it?"

Brione reached down to his hips and started to undo his pants, pulling his throbbing dick out as she loudly moaned to him, "I **really** want it, Petrel, I really want it!"

"Yeah?" He demanded, "Stroke it and tell me how bad you need it."

With her fingers gingerly stroking its length, she begged, "So badly, Petrel I **need** it badly!"

"Hmm," he groaned out. " _Do_ _you_? Because if you really did, you'd kiss it and tell me how much you'd _love_ it inside you."

She let go of his dick for a moment and rose to her knees, then bent down and set the tip against her lips, panting, "I would **love** it inside of me so much, Petrel, I love it…"

"Mhm," he threw his head back and let out a deep breath, adding, "Not yet, we've still gotta get it nice and moist so it slides right in…I bet your mouth'd do the trick."

At first she was nervous; she'd never had one in her mouth before, let alone Petrel's. In fact, until the other day, she'd never even seen it in person before. But if it would make his teasing end…

Brione opened her mouth and set his twitching cock inside, rubbing along it with her tongue. Petrel let out a loud moan and grabbed onto her head and pushed himself further in. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as he pushed even deeper.

"That's right," he moaned out to her. "Get it all nice and wet…"

Her head bobbed up and down as he tossed another piece of chocolate in his mouth with one hand and held onto her head with the other, pushing her down and pulling her back up just how he wanted it. All the while Brione thought back to Petrel's _rules_ and a few of the self-help books she'd been caught numerous times in class reading.

Every time a new girl joined the Rocket Gang, Petrel would get their name and age-because now that he'd hit eighteen he wasn't accepting any more _under-aged hussies_ -and tell her something to the extent of;

_I'm Petrel and I've got a proposition for you. You're on my bang-list now, so in exchange for fucking me I'll give you a single favor. And to make things fun, I'll even disguise myself as whomever you want when we fuck, and it's over when I come in any of your three holes. However, I've got some rules; no kissing, no cuddling, no sleeping over, no calling me ever again, no pet-names, and no second chances. Got that?_

However, things worked a bit different for Brione, whom it took Petrel a year to figure out's true identity, since he'd originally met her at a Gang Rumble as Orion. His _greeting_ to her went something like;

_You already know who I am, and I now know who you are. Well guess what, I'm going to fuck your brains out one of these days as whoever you want me to be. What? You want me to be myself? Whatever, I guess I don't owe you a favor then. What? Why would I owe you a favor for fucking me? Do I think girls wouldn't want to sleep with me? Stop asking me stupid questions and just open your legs!_

Although later he told her about the other rules, she never truly understood the reason why he needed to disguise himself in the first place. She'd tried reading a few books on relationships to figure it out, but for some reason she couldn't find one entitled _How to Make the Guy You've Been Crushing On for Two Years Stop Whoring Himself Out in Disguises and Date You._

And none of her attempts to hint at wanting to date him appeared to work…

Brione was snapped back from her thoughts when she felt Petrel's grip on her head tighten and his thrusts against her skull growing faster.

"C'mon, Bri, you're almost there!" he moaned at the top of his lungs as he repeatedly slammed her face down into his groin. He clenched his teeth as he added, "Don't you want this in your tight little pussy? C'mon, get it nice and slippery!"

She watched as Petrel leaned back on her couch and opened his hips even more; slamming her head into his groin so hard that it hurt her throat. Although her cries of pain were drowned out by his own loud moans, especially after he gave her one final, deep thrust and came in her mouth.

He stopped a moment, panting heavily, then demanded; "Aren't you gonna clean yourself up Bri? You better swallow it all."

Brione had to admit that semen wasn't the taste she wanted in her mouth at the moment, but she did as she was told and quickly swallowed every last drop as Petrel pulled himself out, huffing and puffing still.

He sat one hand atop her head and patted it while the other reached over and pulled out another piece of chocolate, shoving it in her mouth as he groaned, "Good girl, Bri, good girl."

She thought it was a nice gesture and a good way to get the bad taste out of her mouth, although right afterwards he removed his hand from her head and pushed her back on the sofa, grabbing her hips with his hands as he told her, "You've been such a good girl that I'm gonna give you a treat now."

She felt him rubbing his dick right against her, teasingly. Her own breathing hitched, she was so ready for him that if he wasted another moment outside of her, she would have to rip all of his clothes off and fuck him herself.

Petrel set his tip right against her this time when he demanded, "Tell me how much you want _me_ , Bri, I wanna know how badly you want _me_!"

"Petrel!" she cried out. "I want **you** so badly, I need **you** so badly!"

"That's right," he smirked, wiping sweat off of his own forehead as he removed one of his hands and grabbed her right leg, pulling it up. "Ooh Bri I've been waiting so long for this. I wanna hear you **screaming** my name when I rip you through!"

Brione flinched.

Just as she felt him slowly pushing the tip in, her legs uncontrollably clenched shut like a bear trap and she started to cry. The pain was unbearable…she couldn't do it.

"Bri, please!" he cried out. "Don't do this to me!"

She covered her hands in her face, she couldn't do it.

"Petrel...it hurts so much!" Brione continued to cry, her face becoming a red and wet mess. "Please, stop Petrel…I…I…"

He groaned out in agony as he pulled out of her.


	3. First Movement- Allegro of Orion

**The Glorious Gang Rocket**

**-Chapter 3: First Movement- Allegro of Orion-**

Brione sat on her sofa with her knees held tightly against herself, a cigarette in hand, crying while Petrel finished himself off once more in her bathroom. She’d never felt as embarrassed as she did now, having gotten so into it with him only to freeze up and quickly end it.

But it hurt so bad, what could she do?

She poked her head up and watched from her spot as Petrel finally exited the bathroom, wiping sweat from his forehead, and dropped down onto the other end of the sofa. She could tell he was exhausted but…

“Petrel…you can stay over, it is rather late and you look so tired-“

“No!” he shot back, panting heavily. “Lemme just cool down for a minute so I can get back home.”

Brione looked away and took another puff of her cigarette, then asked, “…would you like a smoke?”

Just as she pulled it from her lips, he swiped it away, taking a long breath in and mumbling as he exhaled, “I’ll just help myself…”

For a moment, the two just sat there in silence. On the left, Brione continued to wipe the tears from her face as Petrel smoked his stresses away at the right. She watched him continuing to breathe heavily, looking away whenever he tried to glance her way.

Then he finally spoke up, saying, “Listen Bri, you looked over my essay for me, so what do you want in return? And don’t say my dick because I know you don’t want that.”

It wasn’t true; she did want that-but him more so-it was just the pain…

“I…” she had a few ideas in mind from when Proton had come over the previous day. So she stepped off of her sofa and over to the desk that sat by the window in her apartment, shifting through a small stack of papers until she found the one she wanted.

Brione then stood before Petrel clutching the paper in her hands as she explained, “T-There is a contest coming up…and…I thought maybe you could help me sew up an outfit for it…”

He took another long puff then set his cigarette between his lips to grab the paper from her hands, turning it over to see what she wanted made. It was a black and red underwire bikini top with thick straps that tied in the back and a matching bottom, all with ruffled trim. He looked back up at her, then pocketed the design with one hand and pulled out his cigarette with the other.

“What kinda contest is this?” he asked.

She began to twiddle her thumbs as she answered, “A…swimsuit contest and pokémon tournament…”

Petrel took another deep breath out as he asked her once more, “Look, I’ll make it for you as long as I get to _play with you_ while you’re wearing it, so what do you want for now?”

Brione thought about it for a moment. There was something else she desperately wanted from him, something that she’d been too afraid to say…

“Petrel, I want you to go out with me.”

He looked back up at her blankly then took another puff and said, “You wanna go out with me?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at twelve tomorrow,” he said as he took another puff, “so be ready, I have the perfect place in mind.”

And with that he handed back her cigarette and walked out. Brione wished that she’d said _date_ instead of _go out with_ , but she hoped that maybe he’d understood what she meant. And maybe this was the first real date she would be having with Petrel. She was so excited…

“Hey, do you sell those…uh…what’d ya call ‘em…dilators here?”

…she could cry.

“Yes sir, right back here, let me show you the way…”

If she hadn’t been _proudly_ wearing her Rocket Gang jacket she probably would be too.

“C’mon Bri,” Petrel called, tugging her arm as he dragged her back through the surprisingly clean and neat sex shop towards where the equally surprisingly helpful and discrete clerk was standing.

If Brione had known this was where Petrel had intended to take her, she likely wouldn’t have even answered the door for him that afternoon. Even worse, the entire trip there he made it a point to grin and wave to fellow Rocket Gang members in their matching jackets as he walked her down to it by her waist. He wouldn’t hold her hand but…

“Yeah, that’s just what I was looking for, thanks.”

…he had no problem buying her a basket of lube, dilators, and for some reason, anal beads.

“Actually, the anal beads are for some of the other girls,” Petrel explained after she inquired about his intended purchases, “but if you want one too, toss it in. In fact, if there’s _anything_ else you want, I’ll get it for you.”

She shook her head; she didn’t want an apartment full of sex toys, let alone _any_ sex toys. But Petrel was incessant.

“Look,” he said as he held the bag containing the dilator kit to her red face, “all you gotta do is practice with these and soon you’ll be able to take my whole dick without a problem. The lady at the counter even promised she’d demonstrate how to use it.”

“Petrel, how much of an explanation on how to shove a bunch of silicone sticks up myself do I need?” she dryly replied.

But he shook his head, “No, you must’ve zoned out when she was telling us about it, she said you have to do some shit with time intervals and certain muscles…and plus you’ve gotta practice it on your ass too-“

“Excuse me!”

Petrel didn’t seem to understand her shock however, explaining, “Well, I figured I might as well do all of your holes while I’m at it.”

Brione couldn’t believe it. She’d almost gagged on him when it was in her mouth, cried out in pain when just the tip was in her cunt, and now he wanted to try sticking it up her ass. Her jaw had fallen so low she could probably have fit it in no problem at that moment.

“I don’t mean immediately,” he tried to explain, “but in the future, once you’ve stretched yourself out enough-look it shouldn’t hurt that bad if we lube it right and I bought the sili-Bri are you alright?”

She’d fainted onto the floor.

“Goddammit, I guess our shopping trip’s over,” Petrel sighed as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and checking out with what th-he’d picked out at the moment. But when he got up to the counter he made sure to grab an extra set of anal beads…just in case…

Luckily her apartment wasn’t too far away from the sex shop, so he slipped out, steadying her on his shoulder with one hand and carrying his bag of purchases with the other. He still continued to grin and wave to passing Rocket Gang members who were partially confused yet also intrigued at the sight of him carrying a girl around in broad daylight.

Until he passed Proton in the street, who just stared at him, blankly.

“Is she…alright?” his blue haired friend asked as he pointed to the purple haired girl thrown over Petrel’s shoulder.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” he thought up a quick excuse, “she was just feeling a bit under the weather, I’m gonna bring her home now.”

But Proton’s gaze dropped to the bag he was holding, “ _Naughty by Nature_ , huh? Isn’t that the-“

“Yeah,” he quickly cut him off. “So what?”

“I’m just saying it’s a bit strange to see a guy carrying a girl in one arm and a bag from a sex shop in another,” his friend noted. “Especially if you’re _not_ dating her.”

Petrel had to admit, he was right, it did look strange. However, they _definitely_ weren’t dating so…

“We’re not dating; I’m just taking her home.”

Proton shook his head, “Whatever, just make sure she’s ready for the Gang Rumble tonight.”

He’d forgotten about that, but there was still plenty of time, the competitors weren’t due at the meeting spot until eleven at night. So if he dropped her off now, he could swing back to his place for an appointment with another girl at six…

“Oh, by the way, Petrel have you seen my cap again?”

Petrel shook his head, “Nope, it probably fell in the wash again; maybe you can check when you get back-after eight.”

…who requested he disguise himself as Proton.

“You’ve got another girl coming over I guess?” his friend rolled his eyes. “That’s fine, I was planning to drop by the Game Corner for a bit before the Gang Rumble anyway…”

“Good, thanks man!” Petrel called as he walked away, waving with the arm holding the bag from Naughty by Nature.

**-0-0-0-**

When Petrel reached Brione’s apartment with her thrown over his shoulder a few minutes later, the things Proton had said were starting to eat at him. As he searched her pockets for her key and opened her apartment, he thought to himself;

_Is this the shit people who are dating do?_

And every time he’d look at her or move her, he’d think that. When he set her on her bed and emptied what he’d bought for her onto her desk he kept thinking it. For some reason, it made his chest hurt a bit, but he brushed it off, pulling the swimsuit design she’d drawn for him out of his pocket. He figured he’d take the opportunity to look for some sizes on her things…

Petrel quietly opened the top drawer of her dresser where she kept her collection of bras and panties and began his hunt, but as he tossed around her bras he found at least four different variations in size. There had to be an easier way…

He turned back over to where she was sleeping on her bed and shut the drawer back up.

“Just gonna borrow these for a little while…” he mumbled to himself as he undid her shirt, unclasping her bra and slowly worked it off, then pulled her panties off.

He grabbed the pencil from her desk as he searched for the tags off of them and noted aloud, “Here we go…34C and S.”

Petrel folded the drawing back up and returned it to his pocket as he slipped her panties back up, adjusting them so she wouldn’t get a wedgie when she awoke. Then slowly worked her bra back on both arms then reclasped it, however the cups were off.

“Man Petrel, you shouldn’t have done that,” he sighed as he adjusted her breasts so they fit back into her bra neatly. He noticed her stirring a bit as he touched her, but otherwise didn’t wake up at all.

_Is this the shit people who are dating do?_

He pushed the thought from his mind as he worked his way out of her apartment with his remaining purchases. His bird for the day would be arriving within a few hours so he hurried home, otherwise he might’ve stayed for a bit, maybe teased her as she slept.

_Is this the shit people who are dating do?_

They weren’t dating so of course not…right?

**-0-0-0-**

That evening, as eleven rolled around, every gang from Goldenrod City met together at the usual meeting spot on the east side of town, hidden from the street lights and patrolling police officers. At the far end of this large alley, upon a stack of wooden pallets sat what the gangs of Goldenrod called the _Throne of Power_ ; the widely coveted seat that only the leader of the toughest gang in Goldenrod could sit upon, their gang’s flag waving proudly on a pole that was attached to the back.

For the last two years Archer sat upon that seat, the black flag with a single large red _R_ flying behind him. And on that night, it was likely to stay that way.

“Alright people, you know the deal,” shouted the referee, a former gangbanger who’d become part of the Gang Rumble’s official neutral party. “First, let’s welcome the returning top dog-ARCHER from the ROCKET GANG!”

The crowd that surrounded the walls of the alley erupted into a mixture of cheers and boos, but mostly cheers as the majority of the participants were Rocket Gang grunts who’d frequented the Gang Rumble, or those who’d only recently joined up and wanted to check out the scene firsthand. Mixed into them was the blue haired chairman of the Rocket Gang, Proton, who hadn’t been to a Gang Rumble within the last two years-not since the boss of the now-defunct Bone Gang sat upon the Throne of Power.

“Hello everyone,” Archer waved as he climbed to the top of the wooden pallets to his throne, his second-in-command Ariana following behind him, waving as well. “I hope this will be an enjoyable evening.”

The referee turned back to the crowd and continued his introductions, “Now it’s time to welcome back in the Rocket Gang’s Champion, currently on a 112-week winning streak, it’s…ORION!”

The crowd erupted into applause and chants, and the occasional boo, as Proton heard grunts shouting things like; _ORION IS FLYIN!_ and _ORION YOU’RE MY HERO!_ or _ORION, I WANNA BE LIKE YOU ONE DAY!_

And out from the back of the alley a black haired figure approached, wearing a standard Rocket Gang female grunt’s outfit, but with a single long white glove on her left arm and knee high boots, a short red and black cape adorned with the red _R,_ and a black eye mask.

Orion waved out to her adoring fans as she approached the wooden pallets where her boss sat, his second-in-command leaning down to say, “Make this a good one tonight.”

She nodded while Proton watched her every move and the referee continued his speech.

“By now you should all know the rules-three pokémon on three-fight to the end,” he called out. “And tonight we’ve only got a couple of gangs vying for the top spot; they’re…the Buzzer Gang, the Gooley Gang, and the Balls Deep Gang!”

The leaders of the three gangs stepped up and over to the referee’s side, for the most part they looked to be as young as Archer and the other notable Rocket Gang members, between nineteen and seventeen, likely also from Goldenrod City Senior High as well. They all gave their waves, their three fighters lined up behind them.

“All right, now I’m gonna be taking bets!” the referee announced. “First, payments from the competing gangs, tonight’s pot appears to be nearing 104,000 pokédollars. And for those of you who’d like to place your bets on a winning team, talk to the staff walking around.”

Proton glanced back over at Orion, the seemingly dull, shrinking violet from his English class who stood below the Throne of Power still waving to her fans. She was unflinching even as her first three opponents from the Buzzer Gang stood in place for the first round. In fact, he was sure she hadn’t even been paying attention to them at all.

“If that’s all handled,” the referee shouted at the top of his lungs. “First up is the Buzzer Gang…LET THIS WEEKEND’S GANG RUMBLE BEGIN!”

The three young kids who made up the Buzzer Gang’s fighters for the Gang Rumble sent out their pokémon; a heracross, a pinsir, and beedrill. Orion stood across from them, a hand to her chin as she looked over the three.

She stretched her arm back and casually tapped the right side of her eye mask, which hid a small eye camera inside it, the left eye for taking photos and the right for video, to start the recording of the night’s battle. When she was finished with the Gang Rumble, she would head home and replay all of the footage, writing out what she’d learned on each of the fighters, their Pokémon, their tactics, and submit it to Ariana that Monday.

But for now, she tossed out her team of three for the evening; a weavile, a hydreigon, and a drapion.

Orion scanned the battlefield, holding out her bare right arm as she thought of how she would handle the three opponents before her. From the very left Weavile was facing off against Beedrill, Hydreigon against Pinsir, and Drapion against Heracross.

She snapped her fingers and her team of three turned back to her. Like a composer, she issued her commands using symbols written on her four fingers that corresponded with the known moves of the pokémon she commanded, swapping fingers every week. As he watched, Proton couldn’t help but liken it to a symphony; the Symphony of Orion.

For Weavile, she pointed left with her index finger, for Hydreigon, she pointed north with her ring finger, and for Drapion she pointed right with her pinkie. The three pokémon nodded in understanding.

Then her opponents issued their commands;

“Beedrill, Twineedle that weavile!”

“Pinsir, X-Scissor that hydreigon!”

“Heracross, Brick Break that drapion!”

Just as the final order was issued, she casually leaned back and held her hand to the left side of her eye mask. She couldn’t wait to forever record the anguish on the faces of her opponents when her team demolished them in a single turn.

And it happened just like that-Weavile with its superior speed shot out an Ice Shard, Hydreigon burned Pinsir to bits with a Fire Blast, and Drapion unleashed an Earthquake that send Heracross to the ground. She turned to her three opponents as their pokémon dropped to their feet, tapping the side of her eye mask.

“Beautiful…” Orion smiled.

The referee waved his flag, announcing, “AND THE BUZZER GANG IS OUT!”

Orion turned up to Archer who nodded to her approvingly as the three fighters returned their fainted pokémon and stepped behind their disappointed boss, switching with the second team, the Gooley Gang. Proton continued to watch the proceedings from the crowd, amazed at the skill and calm of the Champion at work.

After the new fighters stepped up to their spots, the referee shouted at the top of his lungs, “Second up is the Gooley Gang…LET THE RUMBLE BEGIN!”

And the three fighters sent out their pokémon; a gastly against Weavile, a misdreavus against Hydreigon, and a haunter against Drapion.

Proton watched as Orion snapped her fingers and her team of three turned to her. She pointed left with her ring finger, north with her middle finger, and right with her ring finger. The three pokémon nodded as the second wave of commands came in;

“Gastly, use Curse on that weavile!”

“Misdreavus, use Toxic on the hydreigon!”

“Haunter, use Confuse Ray on that drapion!”

Orion began to tap her foot rhythmically as she stared up at the battlefield. Usually there were more than three teams, so tonight she couldn’t get into it as much as she usually did, but…

She twirled left and pointed her fingers like a gun to Gastly just as it was knocked out with Weavile’s Night Slash, then around and up just as Hydreigon took down Misdreavus with a Dark Pulse, and then right and her arm shot out just as Drapion finished off Haunter with a Dark Pulse of its own.

As the three disgruntled trainers returned their pokémon, she spun on one foot then stopped to strike a pose, holding her arms out so the cape with her gang’s logo fluttered lightly. The crowd went wild.

“Orion, I want your autograph!”

“Orion, teach me how to be as strong as you!”

“Orion you’re my idol!”

And the referee made his call once more, shouting, “AND THE GOOLEY GANG IS OUT!”

Orion spun around once more until she faced Archer, striking another pose and receiving another nod of approval as the crowd continued to cheer and Proton watched from the sidelines. The three fighters from the Gooley Gang shuffled back behind their angry boss as the final team took their place.

And the referee screamed from his spot, “Last up is the Balls Deep Gang…LET’S! GANG! RUMBLE!”

The final three pokémon were released to the field; three voltorbs… _how appropriate_.

Orion was getting into it, snapping back to her pokémon as she issued her final commands, she was going to go all out for this round. Left shot her pinkie, north flew her index finger, and right swung her middle finger. Her three pokémon nodded as she resumed her rotations around while the three fighters issued their orders;

“Voltorb, use Rollout on that weavile!”

“Voltorb, use Spark on the hydreigon!”

“Voltorb, use Charge Beam on that drapion!”

She stopped, pointing left as Weavile punched the first voltorb out with a Poison Jab, then spun north with her foot held high as Hydreigon decimated the second with a Draco Meteor, finally right as Drapion crushed the final one with a Cross Poison.

The crowd went nuts once more as the last group returned their pokémon. Orion continued to spin around her side of the field on one foot, her arms held out to her sides and her head resting on back as she soaked in the cheers, screams, and praise being thrown at her. Even Proton from his spot in the crowd was in awe at how she badly she’d dominated the battlefield, he was sure to have to ask her a few questions the minute he got her alone…

“AND THAT’S IT FOLKS!” the referee shouted as his face turned red. “ORION HAS CRUSHED THE COMPETITION FOR THE 113TH WEEK IN A ROW! THE ROCKET GANG IS VICTORIOUS!”

Archer stood from his seat, holding his fists out to the erupting masses chanting at the top of their lungs; _ROCKET GANG, ROCKET GANG, ROCKET GANG_! Ariana stepped down from the wooden pallets to where several of the neutral staff were holding the large metal pot that held their winnings; 104,000 pokédollars.

“Let me hear you say it!” Archer shouted out into the crowd. “TELL ME WHO RULES YOU! WHO DOMINATES YOU! WHO IS YOUR MASTER!”

And the audience replied with; “ROCKET GANG! ROCKET GANG! ROCKET GANG!”

Archer bowed to the audience and began a round of applause as Orion tapped the right side of her eye mask to stop the recording and returned her pokémon, then back flipped her way behind the pallets to change back into her normal clothes. When she popped back out with her bag in hand, she blended right into the crowd; no one was the wiser-except Proton.

He grabbed onto her arm as she neared him, talking into her ear; “Good job.”

Brione nodded, calling back, “If you wish to talk, perhaps we can do it later, I plan to return home to rest now.”

**-0-0-0-**

That night, after she returned to her apartment, Brione plugged her eye mask to her laptop and ran through the footage, a glass of whiskey in hand. She was only the tiniest bit tipsy when she heard knocking at her door. When she opened it, Proton was standing there.

“I expected you to drop by,” she admitted. “Here to tell me how my opponents were all weaklings and therefore my victory was _too_ easy?”

Proton shook his head, “No, I just figured I’d drop by to congratulate you on the win-as your superior-and maybe ask a few questions.”

She grunted, “Well, they were all easy, but sure, come on in. I can spare a few minutes to chat.”

Brione walked back to her bedroom, motioning for him to follow, where she took a seat back at her desk and he sat on her bedside as she resumed browsing through the night’s footage. Proton leaned in to take a peek at what she was doing.

“Did you record the battle?” he asked.

She nodded, “Every time, opposition research, like I told you before.”

Proton watched as she replayed the first battle with the Buzzer Gang, exclaiming, “So you use the Gang Rumble to gauge the strength of the rival gangs…ingenious…”

Brione held her cup of whiskey in the air and poured it out into her mouth as she agreed, “Yeah, but the battling is my favorite part…it is so…exhilarating.”

“You seemed to be having fun,” he noted, “twirling around like a fool as your pokémon took down all of our opponents.”

She grabbed her bottle of whiskey and poured another glass as she laughed, “The greatest job I could ever have! I get to drink up the tears of the little crybaby gangbangers every week as I crush their hopes and dreams!”

Proton was surprised at her behavior, she’d said she got where she was by being merciless; that must have been what she meant.

She downed another glass as she leaned back in her chair, sighing, “It is rather sad that Petrel never shows up to Gang Rumbles anymore…maybe because I beat his little raticate down…now he spends every Saturday fucking little twats while I drink alone…”

And he hadn’t expected her to burst out with that either, although considering how Proton had seen them together, he didn’t doubt that the two held some sort of shared feelings for one another.

“You beat his raticate?” he asked.

She nodded and explained, “During my first Gang Rumble…I was one of our gang’s three fighters and we beat the Champion. Then when he challenged me a while back…”

Brione then leaned towards him as she filled her cup once more. “As you know, in order to become the new Champion you must also be the last one standing,” she added as she took another sip.

He knew that; once a Champion had been defeated by a team of fighters, said fighters would be forced to battle it with the same single pokémon they had used, with no respite in between. The last trainer and pokémon standing would be crowned the new ascending gang’s Champion. But there was one more way to become Champion…

“I beat out Petrel and Ariana for that glory.”

Proton remembered the Gang Rumbles he’d been to in the past, back when every Saturday night all of the Rocket Gang grunts like himself and Petrel would come out to see their Champion, Archer, falling enemies every which way for the glory of their leader Giovanni. It had ended the night a certain child infiltrated the Bone Gang and fell both Archer and their leader, then disappeared, allowing the once often mocked gang to throw their own Champion in and sit upon the Throne of Power for a whole year…

“So how did you get picked for the gang’s team of fighters anyway?” he asked. “Because it’s pretty rare for a complete unknown to be allowed to fight on a team for the Gang Rumble…”

Brione looked away for a moment and grumbled, “Archer’s parents knew mine and he heard I was a pokémon trainer so he asked me…”

He scratched his chin as he inquired, “You weren’t even in the Rocket Gang then? Archer just snatched you up off the street and threw you at the Bone Gang?”

“What a rude thing to say!” she growled, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lighting one. “If you believe my title is illegitimate, feel free to issue a formal challenge next week. I would love to beat that annoying mouth off your face in front of everyone.”

…then there was that method. A member of the gang in power could challenge the Champion for their title with a battle, one pokémon each. Brione had been challenged quite a few times by little upstarts during her reign as Orion, but mercilessly whipped them all.

Proton smirked, “I might have to do that if you decide to keep holding up our operations by not attending meetings.”

For a moment there, she thought Proton’s smirking face looked…rather cute and quickly turned away, back to her laptop and the nightly Gang Rumble’s footage, with a hand covering her face. Proton seemed to notice her embarrassment, as she heard him quietly chuckling to himself.

“Y-You can leave,” she stuttered, starting back over at the Buzzer Gang’s entrance, jotting down notes on a notepad that sat next to her.

“ _Fine_ ,” he said as he stood up from her bedside and made his way out, “but I expect to see you at the meeting Tuesday or I’ll find and drag you to it.”

“Lock the door on your way out,” she replied as she took a long puff.

And he did, leaving to return to the apartment he shared with Petrel that night. His friend told him that he’d be stopping by the locksmith the following day, so he’d just have to knock once he got there. When he did the door was answered by a strangely flustered looking Petrel, which surprised him.

“Are you alright?” he asked his purple haired friend.

And Petrel nodded, setting his cigarette to his lips as he looked away, “Yeah…it’s nothing, c’mon in, I almost fell asleep waiting for you…”

As the blue haired chairman entered their shared apartment, he was even more surprised to see a clothing pattern was draped over the coffee table with Petrel’s sewing kit emptied around it. He assumed he must have been working on a new disguise until he passed near it…

“Petrel, what exactly are you making?” he asked as he leaned in for a closer look. “Is that…a bra?”

Petrel quickly grabbed onto the side of the paper and folded it over, stammering, “S-Shut up! That’s not what it is; it’s none of your business!”

Proton knew his friend didn’t get flustered easily, in fact, Petrel seemed to have a mastery over his emotions, at least outwardly. For all of the time he’d known the guy, he couldn’t remember seeing him cry-ever-no matter what seemed to happen to him.

But Proton had an idea of why his friend was acting so strange that evening.

“Are you making something for Brione?” he asked.

“No,” his friend quickly shot back. “Why would you even suggest that!”

Therefore, the answer was yes. But even Proton knew that guys usually didn’t _just_ sit around working on bras for girls, especially those who they were _unattached_ to. Although, in the past he’d recalled hearing from Petrel about how he helped a girl, he assumed now was Brione, with work on a few outfits she wanted made. For now, Proton decided he’d store this little discovery away for later.

“Well, whatever,” he sighed. “I’m going to sleep, so if you could keep the noise down?”

Petrel nodded and plopped back down on their couch as Proton returned to his room, shutting the door behind himself. He had a few ideas as to what was really going on between his friend and the purple haired girl who refused to attend meetings.

And Proton was beginning to see that their problems were likely _related_.


	4. Verse- Are We Lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day someone will actually read this other than myself.

**The Glorious Gang Rocket**

**-Chapter 4:** **Verse- Are We Lovers?-**

That Sunday was a stormy one, as Brione watched the sky from the large window of the dance studio where she'd just finished taking her afternoon class, her clothes bag still slung across her shoulder. Most of the other girls in her class had already shuffled into the locker room and changed to leave while she stood there aimlessly gazing out at the storm.

And she might've been the slightest bit hung over, so there was that. Brione took another swig of her water bottle then made her way back into the now empty changing room herself.

She may have stayed up late working on the report for Ariana, but at least she was prepared to hand it in Monday to receive her payment for the previous night. There weren't as many gangs facing off as there usually was, so she wouldn't be receiving that much for her work, however she was sure what she would make would be more than enough to pay her rent and utilities.

"Ten thousand pokédollars per gang," she noted as she pulled on her socks and slipped on her shoes, tying them up. "Plenty."

Thanks to this _sweet gig,_ as she called it, Brione had been able to move away from her parents, who never lived in a single location for more than a year, and strike it out on her own in a decent little place. If she hadn't, she'd probably would have never joined the Rocket Gang or met any of the few people she could call…acquaintances, Petrel was the only person she considered a _friend_.

"Where did I hear they moved to last?" she thought aloud as she finished and began to make her way out. "Cianwood City? Or back to Hearthome?"

As she took a step outside and into the rain, she pulled her murkrow umbrella out to shield herself, but before she could undo the velcro straps, she found one already hovering over her.

"C'mon, no time to dilly-dally, I wanna take you somewhere else today."

It was Petrel, as she'd thought. However, she'd never seen him after her dance class before. In fact, she was _pretty_ _sure_ she'd never even told him that she took one in the first place.

"Petrel, what are you doing here?" Brione asked just as he grabbed onto her arm and dragged her off.

"Just come with me," he repeated. "You said you wanted me to take you out, but you fainted during our last outing so I'm making it up…"

Brione began to blush; she never expected that he would say something like that. And although he continued to drag her around like a rag doll through the rain, she was happy to think that they would be spending the day together as…a couple?

"Petrel, hold my hand!" she demanded.

But he shook his head and replied, "No."

So maybe not as a couple, but she was still happy to spend time alone with him.

However, Brione hated his choice in _places_ to spend time at. She would've enjoyed a nice lunch, or maybe a movie, or even the Game Corner, but instead he dragged her into the lingerie shop, down the street from the dance studio, Jiggly Bits.

As he pulled her into the store she just shook her head and sighed, "Petrel…why would you take me here…?"

"You're getting a bra fitting," he explained as he reached back and put out the cigarette that he'd been holding between his lips, then closed their soaken umbrella.

The place was actually pretty nice inside, clean, organized, filled of jigglypuff motifs, and tons of lace items. She wasn't sure how he'd picked out this one out, but to herself she had to admit that it was much more tasteful than the sex shop from the previous venture out.

"A bra fitting?" she asked. "Are you working on that swimsuit?"

He nodded when he joined her inside, pulling her further into the store and waving down a lady who was working there, asking, "Can we get some help?"

As the store's fitter ran a tape measure around Brione's chest, Petrel stood off to the side holding her coat and their umbrella, watching with a large grin, especially when he saw her shirt sliding down her shoulders. Petrel licked his lips and winked over at her, but Brione turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Yep, you're definitely a 32C," the fitter noted as she rolled her measuring tape up and Brione fixed her shirt. "Would you like to try some on? I can gather a few for you?"

Brione shook her head, "I apologize, but I left my wall-"

"Yeah, sure," Petrel cut in as he stepped over to where the two were, grabbing Brione by the waist. "What'd you think about that Bri? I think a lace one would look _real_ nice on you."

"B-But Petrel I left my money at home!" she whispered to him as the fitter looked back and forth between them for a final answer.

"Don't worry about it, I can buy you a couple," he reassured her. " _Really_ I'm just gonna pick out a few I like on you so you can wear 'em for me…"

"Petrel!"

He turned to the fitter and gave her a nod, repeating, "She'd like to try a few on, if you'd be so kind."

"Yes sir!" the fitter nodded and disappeared into the racks of frilly, lacy bras.

Brione turned back over to Petrel who continued to grin at her, and exclaimed, "What are you doing this for?"

"Don't worry about it," he repeated once more as he let her go. "I've gotta drop by the locksmith's a few doors down to pick up a key for Proton, so just try on a few…I'll be back by the time you're done, I promise."

Petrel gave her a final wave as he slipped out the front door and to the street. A moment later the fitter returned with a few bras to try on and led Brione to the back of the store, where the fitting rooms were guarded by a single attendant. She glanced back into the nearly empty store once more, wishing Petrel would reappear for her, but only a few women browsing the racks remained. So she followed the attendant back, disappointed…for the moment.

"Wow, so snug…" Brione said as she tried on the first of the fitter's selections in the mirror of the small dressing room. She leaned from side to side to admire the pretty stitched design on the cups and the snug fit around her chest. It fit so well that she wanted to grab one for every day of the week in different colors, but it was probably also absurdly expensive.

Just as she unclasped the first bra and began to take it off, she heard what sounded like whispering.

"Hey, hey, down here!"

She looked down and loudly gasped at the sight; the head of a rather ugly looking woman was peeking under the wall of her dressing room, holding out a bra to her. Instinctively, she covered herself with her arms and began stomping the pervert's face.

"Bri-Bri goddammit stop kicking me!" the pervert harshly whispered while dodging her kicks. "Goddammit Bri, it's me, Petrel!"

"What!" she exclaimed.

She watched as a hand shot up to the side of the pervert's face and ripped it off…

"See!" And it was Petrel.

But Brione still wasn't pleased at his peeking. "Petrel! What are you doing! If you get caught in here the two of us will get in so much trouble!"

Petrel set a hand to his lips as he heard the sound of footsteps advancing towards them, and slipped back to the dressing room he'd been hiding in. Brione turned to the door of her own room where the attendant stood, clearly suspicious.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" she asked. "Did you need help? I thought I heard a shout."

She shook her head and thought of a quick excuse, "N-No, I just…I just looked at the price tag and I could not believe it…"

"Oh," the attendant breathed a sigh of relief. "Well this is a pretty high-end store. You have to pay for quality wear, right?"

She nervously laughed back, "Y-Yeah, right!"

"If that's all, I'll leave you be," the attendant said, giving the dressing room one last glance. Brione nodded, and she closed the door once more, locking it behind herself.

After the attendant had walked a ways away, Petrel popped back out from the bottom of the dressing room's wall and dragged himself into the room Brione was in, wiping the dirt off of his clothes as he clutched onto a few bras he wanted her to try on.

"Petrel! What are you doing?" Brione whispered.

He held the bras in question out to her, "I wanted to see you try these on, for me really, my own private show."

Her face grew even redder as she ripped the bras from his hand and hung them on a hook to her right, whispering back to him, "If they see four feet in this room I guarantee they will kick us both out!"

She was right, Petrel hadn't even thought about that. So he tightly gripped her shoulders and swung his legs up around her waist while she panicked, clutching his ass to keep the two of them from tumbling over.

"Petrel! What do you think you are doing!"

"Relax," he explained as he tightly held onto her. "You're like a ballerina or something right? You should be able to hold me up fine. Don't worry, I can even help from here…and better enjoy the show."

But Brione was fuming with embarrassment, well, that and he _definitely_ wasn't as light as a feather either and she wasn't a bodybuilder.

"Petrel!" she huffed as he pulled the bra she'd been trying on down her arms. "This is just foolish!"

"C'mon Bri, I'm gonna buy them anyway, so just do this for me, please?" he began to pout as he worked the straps around her hands one at a time and tossed it to the floor.

"Petrel!" she repeated, her legs shaking as she tried to steady them.

"What if I said I'd give you a kiss?" he offered, reaching over to the wall to retrieve the first one he'd picked out.

Brione's teeth clenched as she struggled to hold up his weight, "I cannot believe you! First you make me hold you up like this and then you try to-"

Petrel grabbed onto her head with both hands and leaned in, shutting her up with a quick kiss before releasing her. The feeling of his lips against her own, even for the short while that it was, brought back memories of the first time he'd ever kissed her…

It was one night after a rather typical Gang Rumble, Brione, in her disguise as Orion, had just hit the fiftieth straight win and Petrel was still trying to figure out her identity. He didn't know _who_ she was, but he did know that around him, she was always completely flustered and embarrassed. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time when he saw her alone;

_"Heeeey cutie, I wanna taste of those lips!"_

He held his arms out to her and made a kissy face, which shocked her so much that she completely froze in place, allowing him to quickly pull her into his arms.

_"Ha! I've got you now!"_

He made good on his previous demand too, and distracted her with a kiss while he pulled off her eye mask and wig, revealing the shy little purple haired girl underneath. She was so wrapped up in having just had her first kiss that she didn't even notice until he finally called out;

_"Hey, I know you! You're that quiet girl that used to stare at me in Sex Ed! I should've known!"_

And after that he'd follow her around school, tossing notes at her head in the few classes they had together, dropping unannounced by her apartment, tracking her down at lunch…and although she was nervous, she let him. Brione liked Petrel's company.

But, she'd feel sick whenever she'd see him with another girl. And if he saw her speaking to another guy, she noticed that he'd rush over and pull her away to tease her. She'd hint at wanting to go out with him, but he'd act as though he were oblivious to her advances and tell her;

_"Remember what I told you? I'm gonna fuck your brains out one day-and it's gonna be me first!"_

Brione never seemed to understand what he meant by that.

…and her legs gave in, dropping the two to the floor of the dressing room. The noise, of course, caught the attention of the attendant, who burst in right after Petrel had rolled back into the adjacent room. Brione looked up at the woman as she sat on the floor, clutching the bra Petrel had left her with.

She said the only thing that she could logically say at the moment; "These prices are killing me!"

The attendant just stared at her and replied, "Um…maybe you should shop somewhere else…"

Then left once more.

"Man I feel like I've become a mop here or something," Petrel groaned as he crawled back over to the dressing room where Brione sat on the floor. "Well, c'mon, put it on already."

When she continued to just sit there in a daze, Petrel set her on his lap and swiped the lace bra, trying it on her himself then turned her to the mirror to see how it looked. He fixed the straps so they hung neatly against her, then asked, "What'd you think? I like it."

She nodded as she looked up at herself from the bottom of the wall's mirror, "It fits nice…"

"Good, good, then we're taking it," he said as he undid the clasp and started to pull it back off. He stood up for a moment to retrieve the other two that he'd picked out that still hung on the hook to their right, then returned to his spot on the floor, setting her back on his lap. He sat the third one on his knee as he worked the second over her arms.

Brione sat there with a toothy grin on her face as she held the first bra on her lap, watching as Petrel adjusted the second on her. She wasn't used to it, but she felt so warm and fuzzy inside watching him dress her up like a doll.

"This one's nice too don't ya think? Not as much as the first…maybe they have that in different colors."

"Yeah, the first one is definitely our go-to."

When they finished trying on bras, Brione redressed herself and walked back into the store while Petrel reapplied his mask and snuck back out as well, exiting the store to head into the alley next to it to change into his regular clothes. She waited for him by the rack where he'd picked out the first bra as he walked back in with a large grin.

"I'm not that rich so don't go spending _all_ of my money now."

The duo ended up just getting the same lace bra but in white, black, and navy, then headed over to the checkout to purchase them. A few times Brione would instinctively reach for Petrel's warm hand and hold it, but whenever he looked down and noticed, he'd pull away. Even though on the walk back to her apartment he continued to drag her by her arm, when they arrived at the door, Brione couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach all over again.

"Well…I'll see you in class tomorrow…" Petrel said, avoiding her starry eyes that were only a couple feet from his own.

"Yes," Brione replied as she set both hands upon her chest and let out a hearty sigh. "I guess I shall meet you on the roof at lunch?"

"Yeah…don't be late…" he reminded her just as he was about to walk away.

"Petrel," she called out for him, grabbing onto his hand.

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping back over and pulling his hand away. "Did you wa-"

But she cut him off with a light kiss of her own, then leaned back to see him looking completely flustered with a free hand over his mouth.

"Um…don't forget to practice with your dilators so we can fuck…bye…."

And with that, Petrel ran back out into the rain. Brione let out another long sigh. Even though he refused to claim they were dating, or hold her hand for more than a moment, and kissed her only as a bargaining chip, he still set her heart aflutter. She couldn't wait for the next day they'd spend together.

When Petrel returned to his apartment afterwards, his face still red, Proton was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, reading something.

"Hey Petre-"

"Here," he quickly cut him off, tossing him the key he'd picked up and rushed into his own bedroom, locking the door behind him. He pulled out the third bra he and Brione had bought and stuffed it in his sewing kit where the sketch of the swimsuit she wanted and drafted patterns were, then threw himself on his bed.

"Petrel are you alright?" he heard Proton asking from outside of his door.

"Yeah," he answered as he lit a cigarette and took a long breath out.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem fine, did something happen?"

"No," he lied, taking another long puff and exhaling a cloud of smoke before himself. "I'm fine."

**-0-0-0-**

The next morning during Phys Ed when she finished doing her laps around the track, Brione sat alone on the bleachers with another of her self-help books hidden inside of her biology textbook. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn't notice the red head jogging over in track clothes.

"Orion," she heard, "I'm here for your report and to dispense your weekly pay."

Brione looked up to see her vice-boss, Ariana, standing before her with a large wad of pokédollars. She quickly set her book down on the seat next to herself and reached into her bag for the notes she'd typed up. She traded them with the outstretched hand of the red head, then counted her pay afterwards.

"Great, Archer's going to be pleased," Ariana said as she skimmed through the report. "Although it doesn't look like there's much new information here…"

"I suppose it is both a blessing and a curse that the same gangs with the same pokémon come every week," Brione responded as she counted her pokédollars, 30,000 in total.

Ariana noticed the book-in-a-book sitting beside the purple haired girl and chuckled, asking, "So what're you trying to sneak a peek at, an erotic novel or something?"

She furiously shook her head as she answered, "N-No! Of course not!"

But Ariana gave her a wry, knowing grin, "Okay, whatever you say."

Actually, it was a book entitled _Making Him Want You_ , which Brione had been reading since Petrel had run off at her door the previous afternoon. So far she'd worked through most of it but didn't really find anything that she hadn't already tried before.

_Look at him_? Yeah, she did that often. _Spend time with him_? Yeah, whenever she could. _Take interest in his interests_? Yeah, they smoked and drank all of the time together. _Love him_? Plenty.

But there was one suggestion she wasn't sure she could pull off; _Prepare him food_. It wasn't that she was a-no, she _was_ a terrible cook, the worst, and she knew that. Actually, he knew that too. However, she decided to give it a try anyway and made a few treats for their lunch, although they'd gotten a bit burnt…

However, it didn't matter because when she got to the next class, English that she took with him and Proton, Petrel wasn't there. She wrote out a note to Proton to ask if he was feeling alright and threw it over, missing Proton and instead knocking the kid who sat next to him out of his chair. Before anyone could notice her, she turned back to her desk and nervously stared down at it.

Proton saw the note however, and swiped it off of the floor and opened it up. It read;

_Where is Petrel? Is he sick today? If he is, could I bring him over some soup later? –O_

The blue haired boy glanced over at the purple haired girl who was still nervously twiddling her thumbs. He wasn't sure what to tell her. He knew when he got up and prepared to leave that Petrel was faking sick, because he heard him on his pokégear talking to another girl…

_"Yeah? Eleven? That's fine. Just keep in mind my rules and leave when I say we're done."_

…who happened to also be absent today from school. Proton wasn't dumb enough to tell her that and instead wrote back;

_Yeah, he said he had the flu or something and that no one could visit. He's sleeping it off today. I've included my pokégear number below, I'll call you in case he changes his mind. And don't forget tomorrow's meeting. –P_

She wrote back;

_I never intend to call you. – O_

That was fine; he'd already copied down her number off of Petrel's pokégear the other day while he wasn't looking. Proton assumed it would be difficult to find since his friend had the numbers of so many girls, but surprisingly it wasn't. Of all of the contacts Petrel had, there were about forty named _Booty Call_ with a number attached, Proton's number, and then a single entry entitled _Bri._

He wrote back;

_Whatever, don't forget the meeting tomorrow though. – P_

Since the night of the last Gang Rumble, Proton had been beginning to wonder more and more about the reasoning behind Brione's constant absences at the meetings. At first he just assumed that she was a delinquent and could care less about the Rocket Gang. However, after seeing her performance at the Gang Rumble and comments afterwards, gears turned in his head.

He began to wonder if perhaps the reason wasn't homework or lack of sleep at all, but something to do with Petrel. And he got a bit of a confirmation of that during lunch when he overheard two chatty Rocket Gang grunts…

"So you're going to see that hot guy from the Indigo Plateau University, right?" the first one asked.

And the second replied, "Yeah, the hottie with red hair! Petrel said if I could snatch a picture of him he would disguise himself as him for me."

"No way, I wish I knew that when I slept with him!" the first exclaimed. "I would've totally gone with the red haired hottie over that new chairman!"

Proton stopped and listened in closely at that part.

"Yeah, well I guess I played it smart!" the second joked. "But you aren't the only one apparently. Kiki and Tina both said they picked that blue haired cutie too and said Petrel's disguise was so convincing that they were amazed!"

"They really are!" the first admitted. "He looked and talked just like that cutie! I would've never thought I'd slept with him instead!"

The two grunts laughed together once more as Proton stood, hidden behind the bleachers they were sitting at the top of. It was at that moment that he'd realized _exactly_ what had become of his favorite cap for the last few days…

"So like," the first one returned to the original topic. "What do you think of the University? Are you gonna try out for it?"

"Maybe," the second responded. "I mean, I've seen that quiet girl from my biology class try out the entrance exams twice every week and always lose, so I know how powerful that red headed hottie is in person."

"I watched him battle once," the first admitted. "It made me wonder what'd happen if he and Orion fought, do you think Orion would win? I've never seen her lose, like once."

"That's because Orion _never_ loses! She's the Gang Rumble Champion for a reason! She's unstoppable!" the second went on. "I bet she's even fought that red headed hottie and won before anyone even knew."

"Yeah, I bet they'd be like a super couple!" The first opened her pokégear and looked at the time, "Well I gotta get to class, see you tomorrow after school at the entrance exam!"

Proton stopped a moment to take in what he'd been hearing. Not the whole _my best friend's been dressing up like me to fuck girls-_ part, but the bit about a _quiet girl_ attending an event _twice a week_ to battle someone only referred to as _the red headed hottie_. He was pretty sure the quiet girl was Brione and that the two days of the week she attended this _entrance exam_ were the same days she'd avoided the Rocket Club meetings.

And Proton planned to catch her in the act.

But for the moment, he made his way to his next class. When he got home however, he had quite a few things he needed to say to Petrel, but his purple haired friend was knocked out on their couch, the sewing kit and patterns from the other day laid back out on the coffee table. Proton realized he must've fallen asleep while working on it, so he nudged him awake with his foot.

"Get up, Petrel!" he called. "We've got some talking to do."

"Urgh," Petrel groaned as his eyes shot open and he sat up to face him. "What is it?"

Proton crossed his arms before himself, nonplussed as he began, "So, you've been stealing my cap."

Petrel realized he must've been caught or something, but he assumed that his blue haired friend didn't know the reason why, so he curbed the truth just a tiny bit; "Yeah…I'm not gonna lie, it's a cool looking cap and sometimes I just wanna try it on to see whether I should buy one as well-"

"Quit lying!" His blue haired friend shook his head. "I know you've been dressing up as me for your booty calls."

Petrel looked as though he was a deerling caught in the headlights and nervously replied, "Um…if it helps, I just finished fucking all the girls from your fan club, so I won't have to do that anymore…"

His friend just shook his head, "Petrel, I _live_ with you."

He just shrugged, "Sorry?"

But Proton realized that he was likely not going to get anything done just complaining to his friend about it. However, now that he had his rapt attention and clearly owed him something back, Proton had a few questions for Petrel…

"What do you know about this Indigo Plateau University?"

Almost immediately at the sound of the school, Petrel groaned and pulled out a cigarette, "Don't tell me you're gonna go there too!"

So it seemed that Petrel _did_ know about it, and if Proton was putting the pieces together correctly, it was likely what his friend and the purple haired girl had been talking about when his friend said _You're gonna leave me for a university?_ when they walked to her apartment last week.

Proton took a seat in the recliner next to their couch and continued to inquire about it, "I heard they're having entrance exams tomorrow, do you know anything about that?"

His friend sat up as well, taking another puff as he answered, "Just what Bri's told me…it's some one-on-one battle with the student ambassador. The goal of the battle isn't to win, there's a point system or some shit based on how well you utilized your team, _blah, blah, blah_. And you have to earn like five hundred to pass."

Proton recalled the comments of the chatty grunts he'd overheard. It seemed strange to think Brione would have to repeatedly attend this exam if it was based on a point system, especially since he'd seen her so stylishly beat down waves of trainers as Orion at the last Gang Rumble. Her pokémon were clearly strong and her tactics were impressively good, so…

"You know that Brione attends it instead of the weekly meetings?" Proton asked, "Don't you?"

Petrel took a long breath out and sighed, "Yeah…every Tuesday and Friday…"

"Yet you've been lying to our boss and telling him that you've had no idea, huh?" he inquired. "Why's that?"

"I-It's not my business," his friend looked off aimlessly as he answered. "I've tried over and over to get her to give up on it, but if she wants to go hang out with that guy from there…it's not my business…"

"Are you talking about a red haired guy?" he asked, although he didn't really care _who_ Brione hung out with, or why. He just wanted to handle business.

"Yeah, that fucking Lance guy," Petrel groaned. "Bri always goes _on_ and _on_ about this guy's pokémon, and how he battles, and I'm so fucking sick of hearing about him. So what if he's the top trainer in the region, what about m-"

But he cut himself off and sighed, "Yeah, the red haired guy."

Proton didn't really care about whom the red haired guy was or his friend's very obvious jealousy towards him, but he couldn't help but ask, "Why'd you care who she talks about? It's not like she's _your_ girlfriend or something."

"Yeah," Petrel sighed. "She's not. I just…don't wanna see my friend get hurt, right?"

He wasn't sure who his friend was asking that to, likely himself, but at least he now had the full truth as to where the Rocket Club's tactical advisor was going instead of their meetings and _some_ sort of explanation as to why. Proton was pretty sure the reason had less to do with what Petrel was concerned over and more to do with getting accepted into the Indigo Plateau University.

"That's all I wanted to ask, I've got homework to do…" he said as he stood back up and retreated into his bedroom.

He'd heard just little bits and pieces from here and there about how it was an elite trainer's school for only the best and the brightest, but other than that he never cared to learn more about it. Proton didn't care about battling, it wasn't his life as it was Brione's, he only had one concern-and that was the goals of the Rocket Gang.

And he was going to make sure Brione's aligned with them as well.


	5. Interlude- The Champion

**The Glorious Gang Rocket**

**-Chapter 5: Interlude- The Champion-**

Tuesday was a change, a nice bright and sunny day, or at least that was what Brione saw from her spot on the roof that afternoon. She had been laid out on her back, awaiting Petrel who was rustling through her bag. He then popped up over, holding the second size from her dilator kit to her.

“Thanks for bringing them like I asked,” he said as he set her bag down and shuffled over to her feet, pulling her open by her knees.

The previous night as she sat at her desk, finishing her homework every ten minutes trying to call and check up on him, Petrel finally picked up.

_“Hey Bri…”_ she heard him cough through the other side of the pokégear.

Of course, her voice was filled with concern, but also excitement the minute she heard his voice, so she exclaimed, _“Petrel! Are you alright? Proton said you came down with the flu and I wanted to bring you some soup and…”_

Her voice trailed off just before he answered, _“It’s just a day flu, I’ll be fine by morning.”_

She let out a rather loud sigh of relief into her pokégear, _“Thank goodness…I…I missed you during lunch…”_

Petrel chuckled at that. _“You missed me, huh? Hey, how about you bring that dilator kit I bought you tomorrow? We can do a little practicing on the roof. I promise it’ll be hot.”_

Brione didn’t care whether it would be hot or not, or really anything about the dilators as well, just that Petrel would be returning to school tomorrow and he would be spending more time with her. She set a hand to her chest and softly replied, _“I promise!”_

And he made good on his word the minute they snuck out of their English class and to the rooftop that afternoon, laying her on the ground and fingering her until she was adequately wet, then he began to dig into her bag for a dilator.

“Since you take my fingers without a problem,” he began as he slowly pushed the silicone stick in her, “I figured we’d start on the second smallest. But I’m sure in a few days we’ll be near my dick size.”

Brione let out a moan as she felt him work the dilator all of the way inside of her. This one didn’t hurt either, but then again, it was also nowhere near Petrel’s size, so she didn’t expect it to. He watched her facial movements as he began to pump it in and out.

“Have you been practicing or something?” he asked  as he pulled the stick out, wiping it off on a tissue from Brione’s bag and popping off the top to exchange for a different size. Petrel glanced down at her and to the bag and decided to swap from the second smallest to the second biggest from the set to see if she could tell the difference. “Movin’ onto the next one, it’s just a little bigger…”

Petrel leaned over enough for her to see him and gave her a wink as he pushed the dilator in.

“Okay,” she breathed out, relaxing as he slowly pushed it deeper in.

“That’s right,” he gently called out to her as he finished working the entirety of it in, holding in his surprise at how well she took it. “How’d you feel? Not bad, right?”

Brione nodded back, letting out a small moan, “Yes, no pain…”

“Good, good,” he said as he leaned back down, grabbing the largest one with one hand and pumping in and out with the dilator with the other. He thought it was rather strange as she moved against it without any pain…

“How about we move onto the next one?” Petrel asked. “It’s only the tiniest bit bigger.”

“Ha…sure…” she moaned out, lightly bouncing against his hand.

He grinned as he pulled it back out and tossed it onto the tissue and attached the largest one on, slowly pushing it in. “How’s that feel?”

She let out a relaxed sigh as she felt it push deeper and deeper into her, “Yes…that feels nice…”

“Really?” he asked, scratching his goatee as he watched her face. He decided not to mention how suspicious it was that she was taking the largest one without issue, but decided to let it go for the moment. “Good, good…how about you make a little more noise for me?”

As Petrel pumped back and forth out of her, Brione arched her back and let out a loud moan. “Ah…Petrel…is that good enough for you?”

He grinned, “Keep it up.”

And she did as he picked up the pace, pumping in and out a little faster. Just as he opened his mouth to surprise her with the news, that she must be ready for his dick now, he heard his pokégear ring. With his free hand he pulled it out, however the caller ID came up as; _Unknown_.

Petrel answered anyway, sitting it between his head and shoulder to talk as he pumped inside Brione, “Hello?”

“This is Archer,” the voice replied. “I have a job for you, if you’re interested.”

“Archer, huh? I guess you finally gave in and bought a pokégear,” he chuckled as he moved a little faster. Brione leaned up with her elbows to see what was going on, but Petrel just set a finger to his lips.

“Yes, Proton said it would be a much more efficient way to keep in touch with our main players,” his boss explained. “So when Orion decides to skip today’s meeting I can just call and ask where she is.”

“You’d need her number first,” Petrel joked as he picked up the pace a little more. He was the only person who had Brione’s pokégear number, and he intended to keep it that way.

Brione’s face went red as she unleashed a rather loud moan, “A-Ah Petrel!”

“Weird, I thought I heard her a moment ago?”

“Shit-“ Petrel whispered to himself as he dove in with his free hand, covering her mouth and staring down at her. “Yeah, that wasn’t Bri, that was just the wind.”

“I see.” But his boss clearly didn’t believe him, “Well if you should just happen to pass by Orion before the meeting, do remind her to show up? We’re running out of time with graduation a few months away.”

“Yeah, will do,” he agreed. “Now about the job?”

Brione looked up at him with an eyebrow arched as he continued to talk. She had a feeling it was someone from the Rocket Gang, probably Proton or something, but the call was interrupting their alone time.

“Hmm, yeah, that sounds good,” she saw Petrel nod and reply into his pokégear. “Let me jus-“

She gave his hand covering her mouth a light nip, to which he yelped and lost his place. He looked down at her as she gingerly held his hand within her own and dove it into her mouth to suck and lick his fingers.

Brione winked up at him, noticing the slight blush on his own face.

“Are you alright, Petrel?” he heard his boss ask from the other side of the pokégear.

“Yeah,” he sighed as he started pumping his fingers in her mouth. “Just…uh…taking care of business-so maybe we could talk later…”

“Right,” Archer replied, then hung up.

Petrel let go of the handle of the dilator for a moment to put his pokégear away and set it to the ground beside him, then hunched over her with a grin, “Oh you naughty, naughty girl…trying to spoil my call were you?”

“Mhm,” she answered, sucking on his fingers.

“Oooh,” Petrel smirked, pulling the dilator out and holding it up so she could see it. “Bet ya didn’t expect to be taking this, huh?”

Brione pulled his fingers out for a moment, exclaiming, “What…is that…the biggest one?!”

He nodded, tossing it onto the tissue with the other ones, “Looks like you’re ready for the big boy.”

“W-W-W-Well…the instructions said to p-p-practice for-” The sound of his zipper cut her off, but Brione swiftly closed her legs and pushed up from the ground to face him as she thought of another excuse.

But he just frowned, “I hope you get that I don’t believe the _it hurts-_ bullshit now.”

Brione shook her head and tried to explain, “B-But it did! I swear it did hurt…but…”

“Whatever,” he answered as he pushed her back to the floor and laid over her. “You can lie to me about whatever. I don’t care-maybe I’m a bit disappointed, but that’s fine.”

But Brione was confused as well; a moment ago with a dilator only slightly smaller than Petrel she was fine, but the other night the pain from just the tip was excruciating. She’d have to think over possible reasons later; there had to be something she was missing. Right now, she was too nervous.

“Petrel…I never lied to you…” she began to cry out.

“Like I said, I don’t care,” he repeated as he brought a hand down to undo his pants. “I’m just gonna fuck your brains out here as I promised and then we can just forget about all this…”

Brione shook her head, “But…Petrel…I…”

Her mind was clouded with worry; she didn’t lie to him, or if she did, she didn’t mean to. However, Brione knew if Petrel took her there and then it would be over; no more meetups during lunch, no more strange dates out, or weekend hangouts. She desired him, yes, but more so, she wanted to simply be loved by him.

So with all of her strength, Brione threw him off of her and rose to her knees to pack her bag up, fix her clothes, and run back through the door of the stairwell that led off the roof. Petrel just let out a disappointed sigh as she left and reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

Not surprisingly, again, Brione was missing from the weekly Rocket Club meeting.

“Proton…”

During that afternoon’s meeting Petrel continued to look off while he smoked, lost in his own thoughts, while the room’s other occupants all stared over at his blue haired friend expectantly. He gave the room a quick glance and noticed that the strange nerdy kid who’d previously joined them was also missing.

“I’ll be right back,” Proton said as he shot up from the desk he sat at and made his way to the door, “and Orion **will** be with me.”

“Fine then,” Archer replied as he watched him go then turned to the purple haired chairman. “In the meantime, Petrel, we can discuss that job I mentioned earlier.”

The blue haired chairman quickly shot out of the classroom where they had all of their afterschool meetings, and bolted down to the first floor and towards the gym. If there was anywhere he could expect a pokémon battle to be taking place, it was either there or the sports courts outside of it.

And he was right. Just as he slammed through the back doors of the gym he came across the scene…

“Poliwrath…no…”

Proton watched as the blue pokémon fell to its feet before the quiet purple haired girl from his English class. Across from her was the man with red hair, wearing what he assumed was the uniform for the Indigo Plateau University, but with a cape. Lance was his name, if Petrel was correct. He had a Dragonite standing before him and to their side in the bleachers were a few dozen girls watching the procession.

“I’m sorry Brione,” the red haired man sighed, “but once again you’ve scored below the five hundred needed to pass.”

Brione frowned as she recalled the pokémon before her, “But I…”

Lance stepped over to the defeated girl, “Do you have your badge case with you? Can I see it?”

She nodded and reached into her pocket as he stood before her, pulling out a small tin case with the Pokémon League symbol and the region name _Johto_ engraved into the front. Inside were six badges; Violet City’s Zephyr Badge, Azalea Town’s Hive Badge, Goldenrod City’s Plain Badge, Ecruteak City’s Fog Badge, Cianwood City’s Storm Badge, and Olivine City’s Mineral Badge.

“As of now,” Lance began to explain, “you need the final two badges from the Johto League, or whatever badges you’re missing from the Kanto League, to even apply.”

She snapped the case back shut as he continued, “Before you decide to challenge me again, I highly recommend first making appointments with the last two gyms. They both have very flexible hours, especially for busy students.”

“But,” she protested, “I have to score at least five hundred on the entrance exam anyway…”

“Yes,” he nodded. “However, at this moment I feel that your best course of action would be to take on the remaining gyms. Not just to take notes on how the leaders battle, but also to strengthen the bonds with the pokémon you have because…I think they could use some work.”

Brione bit her lip as she nodded, “I guess…”

This was her seventh straight failure against Lance and the Indigo Plateau University’s entrance exam. At first she thought it would be a piece of cake, but with every loss, her self-esteem took a hit. By this point, she wasn’t sure why she even bothered to challenge him at all; she was only going to lose.

As if he could read her thoughts, Lance set a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, “As the top trainer in the region, it’s my duty to keep young kids like yourself on your toes and working towards their highest potentials.”

She sighed and nodded once more saying, “I guess…”

“Brione, don’t give up!” he added. “Every trainer faces trials and tribulations along the way, but great ones never give up and with hard work, push on through!”

Just like her idol, the region’s second, the dark type specialist Karen. If she hadn’t read the elite trainer’s interview in an issue of Pokémon Trainer’s Digest as a beginner back in Kalos, Brione wasn’t sure she would’ve made it as far as she had. One day, she wanted to meet and challenge her…but at this rate…

“I believe you have the potential to be a great trainer,” Lance continued. “They say only a Champion can spot their successor.”

She shook her head, “I am no Champion in the making…just a nobody pretending to be somebody…”

His hand left her shoulder as he fixed himself up and wished her off with; “One day I believe you will find the strength inside of you needed to reach your goals. But for now, I implore you to take my advice and continue to work hard.”

Brione gave him another nod as she made her way back to the doors of the gym, her head hung low. She hadn’t noticed the blue haired chairman until he grabbed onto a lock of her light purple hair and pulled her over.

“P-Proton!” she exclaimed, not expecting him at the entrance exams that afternoon.

He clearly wasn’t pleased when he pushed open the doors of the gym and pulled her along with him by her hair, saying, “This is what you’ve been skipping the club meetings for, huh? Well I guess now that you’re all finished up there you can attend.”

“P-Proton, let me go!” she cried out. Sure, she didn’t want to attend the meeting, especially after what’d happened at lunch with Petrel, but also because she was sure he would pull out a hunk of her hair if he continued to drag her like that.

So Proton instead let go of her hair and grabbed her arm, “Is that better now?”

“I-I am just the Gang Rumble Champion,” she tried to argue. “There is no reason for me to attend…all I do is battle gangbangers and write out reports on their abilities…”

He shook his head as he pulled her up the first set of stairs, “Doesn’t matter, if Archer wants you at that meeting twice a week you bet I’ll drag you there.”

She sighed, “F-Fine…maybe I can just talk to him…”

The scene he witnessed did raise some questions for the blue haired chairman, and now was just as good a time as any to ask so…

“Tell me,” Proton began. “You said you liked dark type pokémon, and by your team at the Gang Rumble last Saturday, it seemed the case, but yet you were just using a water-fighting type pokémon. Why’s that?”

“I-“ She didn’t know how much of the battle he’d witnessed, or even that he’d witnessed it. “I…I have a few non-dark type pokémon I keep on hand for battles outside of the Gang Rumble…”

Her response didn’t explain much to him, so he further inquired, “Yeah, but if you’re trying to take an entrance exam to an elite trainer’s school, wouldn’t you want to use the best pokémon in your arsenal?”

“No,” she sighed. “I mean…yes…but…”

Proton shook his head, “Why would you give yourself an unnecessary handicap like that? And then look all sad when you’ve lost…”

In Brione’s head it made sense…well, to her. If she used different pokémon and battle tactics than she did while dressed as Orion, no one would be able to figure out that the two were the same person. Orion was the kind of person she idealized herself as…but…it wasn’t _her._

Before she could give him another excuse, Proton had already opened the door to the classroom they used for Rocket Club meetings and tossed her inside. Brione fell to the floor right near her two bosses, who she sheepishly looked up at.

“Ah, Orion,” Archer greeted her. “I’m glad to see you’ve finally made it.”

“Um…hello Archer…Ariana…” she mumbled as she jumped to her feet, cleaning the dirt from her school uniform.

Her boss just pointed back out to the other side of the room, calmly commanding, “Take a seat.”

“Y-Yes sir,” she nodded, her head hung as she passed through the empty desks to the one she used to sit at to Petrel’s right. She stared at her feet as she walked past him and took her seat, then heard Proton return to his spot to Petrel’s left.

“Hey…Orion,” she heard Petrel whisper over to her.

“Hey Petrel…” she whispered back, fixing her gaze on her bag which she’d thrown on the top of her desk.

Their boss cleared his throat and began, “Well, now that everyone’s here, I think it’s time to stop procrastinating and discuss our next big job-the Broadcast Club Heist! Now that we have a firm hold on the Gang Rumble thanks to my successor here, Orion, it’s time to let our true leader, the only man capable of bringing this group to glory, know we’re ready for his return!”

As Archer went on and on about the former leader of the Rocket Gang, Giovanni, Brione slipped out the book she’d been reading from her bag and continued from where she’d left off. She’d read a few sentences, look up at the two bosses so they thought she was paying attention, then back down to her book…

_Chapter 16: Confessions- How to give them, When to give them._

Brione looked up for a moment then back down.

_Everyone’s watched or read one of those revoltingly romantic confession scenes from their favorite media, they’re cute, they’re painless, but they’re also not an accurate measure of how reality works._ Well obviously.

She looked back up to see Ariana writing something on her clipboard, then back down.

_The first and most important thing you should remember about confessions is that in order for them to be successful, **you**_ _need to **make**_ _them successful. And to do that, you need to know what it is you want to confess-_ How much she loved Petrel. _And what your desired end-goal is-_ To be Petrel’s girlfriend.

Back up as Archer talked and talked and talked, and down.

_Once you know what you want, you only need to figure out how to get it._

She flipped the page, forgetting to look up as she continued to read.

_When confessing your feelings for a guy, the best way to go about it is the quietest. And by quietest, we recommend somewhere private, alone from the eyes of others-_ Like her apartment. _Alone, it’ll be much easier for you and your potential guy to fully grasp the seriousness of your discussion._

_It’s also recommended that you avoid telling others about your plans for your confession, the less people the better, especially if those people may tip your potential guy off beforehand. Besides, your relationship with your guy should belong to the two of you-not the entire world._

“ _So be discrete. Your potential guy may not reciprocate your feelings, but at the least you’ll know you’ve avoided some of the pitfalls of more public confessions-such as having to deal with chatty observers who remind you of the event over and over_.”

Brione flipped the page.

“ _Now for the most important part; word choice. As we’ve noted in previous chapters, every word and action should matter. If it doesn’t, why even act?_ ”

“Very true, hmm…Orion, I may have to borrow this book from you when the Broadcast Club Heist has finished.”

She quickly shut the book and turned to where Archer and Ariana stood behind her, leaned in. Her face grew as red as a charmeleon when she realized that the two had been reading aloud while behind her. She was so embarrassed she could cry.

Archer continued where he’d left off, “But for now, I would prefer it if you put that away and focus your energy from making a grand confession to your _potential guy_ to doing your part to ensure the Broadcast Club Heist goes off without a hitch.”

She nodded, her eyes starting to water up as she threw the book back in her bag. The two bosses made their way back to the front of the room to continue the meeting. As Brione turned to face them, her gaze caught Petrel’s for a moment.

He pulled the cigarette he’d been holding in his lips away and let out a small cloud of smoke into the space between their seats, mouthing what Brione could have sworn was _Lance, right?_

She quickly turned away, rubbing her eyes. She was sure she’d misread him when she returned her gaze to the front. There was no way he could be so oblivious to her feelings for him, right? Brione was sure that wasn’t the case…

**-0-0-0-**

When the meeting ended an hour later, Brione headed out alone to the Goldenrod City Pokémon Center, Johto League guide in hand. Archer had gone through everyone’s assigned duties for the next week and luckily for her it was the same project she’d been preparing for the last month; stealing the three keycards needed to access the entirety of the Broadcast Club’s studio. She’d already pickpocketed the first one needed and the second had been picked up by Ariana after her intervention with Chad.

Now all she had to do was pickpocket the final one from the club’s president, another nerd named Steve. And meanwhile; Proton would be looking for possible sources of revenue for their project, Petrel would be doing a bit of undercover work, and their president and vice-president would be working on the finer details of the job…

While Brione waited for the nurses to heal up the team of three she’d brought along for the Indigo Plateau University’s entrance exam, she looked over the pages on the final two badges.

There was the seventh badge, the Glacier Badge from Mahogany Town, currently handed out by the old man who’d been running the gym for ages; Pryce. She knew about him and his ice type pokémon from the short while she’d lived in the cold, quiet town to the north with her family. If she brought along Houndoom and Tyranitar, she was sure it would be an easy badge.

She then flipped over to the final badge’s page, the Rising Badge from Blackthorn City, whose gym leadership had only recently been passed down to a woman named Clair. If the Pokémon Trainer’s Digest magazines were to be believed, Clair also happened to be the cousin of Lance, the trainer whose pokémon she’d continuously failed to make a dent against in battle. So she wasn’t quite sure on her team for that gym, perhaps she would just go all-in?

Brione closed the guide for the moment and collected her pokémon as the nurse called over to her. As she pocketed them and made her way back out into the city, she continued to think of how she would go about it. If she was quick, perhaps she could make the flight to either city on a Sunday after dance practice, and return for a quick nap before school, or just skip it altogether.

She nodded to herself, she might do just that. As she finalized her plan in her head, Brione failed to notice that she was about to collide with another person, and fell to her back like a board.

“I-I-I apologize!” she anxiously shouted with her eyes shut tight and face red. “I must watch where I walk next time- sorry!”

“It’s alright,” she heard a familiar voice calmly reply. When she opened her eyes she saw the aforementioned Dragon Master holding out a hand to her. “Let me help you up.”

Of all the people she could have walked into like an airhead, she didn’t expect it to be him. Brione rejected his hand and nervously pulled herself up, dusting off her uniform to look presentable, as she rose to her feet.

“I-I-I apologize, again, I was not paying any attention,” she explained.

“Like I said, it’s alright,” he repeated, then looked down to her hand which still held the Johto League guide. “Ah, I see you’re reading up on the Johto League.”

“Y-Yes!” she admitted. “I have been thinking about what you told me earlier and the final two badges…”

“Really?” He didn’t remember telling her anything about badges, because, well, _he_ was just Petrel in disguise once more. “Which ones are you missing again? I forgot.”

“The…um…the Glacier and Rising badges,” Brione explained. “Your cousin is the newest Blackthorn City gym leader, is she not? I thought I read that somewhere.”

Petrel had no clue who ran Blackthorn’s gym, let alone what type they battled using. So he just nodded and went along with it; “Why yes, yes she is.”

“I thought so,” Brione went on. “I was thinking of planning to take her on for the Rising Badge…maybe next weekend…she has weekend hours right?”

“Yes,” he lied, “of course she does.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, “Ah…good, good…”

But Petrel didn’t really care about her quest for the final two Johto League badges. If he were being completely honest with himself, he would rather she never earned them and therefore could never apply and leave for the Indigo Plateau University. Maybe he could stall her every weekend until the application deadline was up.

“It’s a nice night, would you like to take a walk with me?” he asked.

However, right now he wanted to see how well this disguise worked on Brione. He was sure she had feelings for the Dragon Master; most of the girls in the school did. So maybe if he pretended to be him…

“No thank you,” she politely declined, “I have things to do.”

And she walked off to her apartment. Petrel was surprised at her lack of enthusiasm towards wanting to hang out with the Dragon Master, and reached into his pocket for a hand mirror to see if perhaps his mask was flaking or something. But no, it was Lance, just Lance’s face reflected back at him.

As he watched her walk away, Petrel pulled out his bang list and pokégear. Since he was still dressed as Lance he figured he might as well cross off another of the remaining seven girls-not counting Brione-that night.

**-0-0-0-**

When Petrel returned back to his apartment that night, an appointment scheduled for later, he found his blue haired friend sitting at the dining table writing out something.

“What’s that?” he asked as he walked over.

“Hmm?” Proton looked over to see Petrel was still donned in the Lance disguise and answered, “I guess you’re waiting for another bird tonight?”

Petrel nodded as he took a seat at the dining table across from his friend and pulled out a cigarette, sighing, “Yeah, tonight it’s Lance…”

Proton looked back down to what he was writing and rolled his eyes, mumbling, “I don’t know why you bother with that list…”

But his purple haired friend didn’t appear to have heard him and instead watched as he continued to write, asking, “The weekly essay, right? I forgot all about that...”

And then Petrel did something that Proton didn’t expect him to; he ripped off the wig and mask that he’d been wearing and pulled out his pokégear, dialing up the bird he’d planned to bang that night and said;

“I’m busy tonight.”

Then hung up before she could protest and dialed up Brione. Proton could only vaguely hear what his friend was saying as he retreated into his room to change into his casual clothes, but it sounded something like;

“Hey…free this Saturday? …come over now? Yeah…be there soon.”

Petrel opened the closet by their door and pulled out his Rocket Gang coat and tossed it on while Proton watched with a smirk. He looked back at him, asking, “What?”

“Nothing,” Proton shook his head. “I was just thinking how funny it is that you would cancel on one of your birds so quickly to hang out with Brione.”

His friend sighed, “No, it’s not that. I was just thinking of the job Archer offered me at the meeting. Bri’s got some information on my mark that I figured I should check out…”

“Right…” Proton rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess try not to be too loud when you get back, I’m going to bed a little earlier tonight so I can hit up the Game Corner in the morning.”

His purple haired friend nodded then left for Brione’s apartment that night. He’d only been partially honest with Proton, of course… Archer had asked Petrel if he could infiltrate one of the meetings for the Broadcast Club that Wednesday in place of the now disposed Chad, and do a bit of spying. Luckily, Brione had been keeping tabs on all of the members of the Broadcast Club since discovering that they happened to moonlight as the Balls Deep Gang.

He’d do a bit of reading up on them, watch a few clips of Chad’s appearances at the previous Gang Rumbles with his own disguise, but that wasn’t all Petrel had in mind for the evening…


	6. Refrain- Are We Lovers?

**The Glorious Gang Rocket**

**-Chapter 6: Refrain- Are We Lovers?-**

After a few drinks, the binder of opposition research on the Broadcast Club lay abandoned on the dining table while Brione and Petrel were wrapped up in one another on her bed, making out, all of their clothes except for Petrel’s pants scattered on the floor around them.

As they kissed, Petrel caressed the side of her face, whispering when their lips broke for a moment, “Bri…you make me break so many rules for you…”

And she answered, from beneath him, as her fingers danced along his spine, “Does this mean I can make you break more of them tonight?”

“Maybe,” he teased as he went in for another kiss. “Or maybe I can’t help it that your lips are just so soft and tasty…”

Brione broke their kiss for a moment and lightly pushed Petrel over so that she lay on top, “Then I have a few demands…but first…” Her hands shot down to his hips to undo his belt and finally pull off his pants. Petrel just smirked back up at her as she began to slowly work them down.

“Let me help you,” he chuckled, grabbing onto her hands that sat on either side and helped her pull them down the entire way, then tossed them into the pile of clothes at the bedside.

Brione set a hand to her lips as she looked Petrel’s now naked form up and down. She’d never seen him completely unclothed before, and couldn’t deny that he was pretty hot underneath. And his hips were _to kill for_.

He smirked once he noticed her shock, “You see something you like?”

“All of it,” she whispered, setting her hands upon his chest and slowly pulling them down to feel his every detail, stopping at his groin. She thought back for a moment to the first time she’d seen him, right after she moved and first transferred to the Goldenrod City Senior High School…

Petrel was leaned up against the side of the school, cigarette in hand, not too far from where Brione and a group of girls all sat, gossiping. While the others talked, she just stared at him as he looked off into the distance. There was something about the strange mixture of bad-boy flirt and charming gentleman that he was that attracted Brione to him, something it took her so many glances to figure out.

When he turned her direction, she looked away with a hand upon her red cheeks, then asked the group around her, “Hey…who is that guy over there? The one with the purple hair?”

The girl that sat on the bleacher below her turned over to look and answered, “Oh that’s just Petrel Lambda.”

“Petrel Lambda,” she repeated, working the name into her memory.

The girl who sat across from her noticed her blushing and grinned, “Aw, does the new girl have a little crushy-wushy on him?”

And the one beneath her giggled, “Oh wow, you’re like, _the first_! But he only hangs out with girls from the Rocket Gang!”

“The Rocket Gang?” Brione asked, although she’d already heard of them from the bit Archer had told her. He offered her the chance to join in exchange for fighting at their Gang Rumble, but at the time she hadn’t given him a firm answer.

“Yeah,” the girl that sat in the bleacher above them explained, “that group of has-beens. But you’re better off joining the Bone Gang; they’re on top right now. Plus, that black haired cutie who doesn’t talk much was their Champion at one point.”

“Has-beens?” she repeated, glancing back over to Petrel who’d turned away and taken a long breath out, filling the area before him with a cloud of smoke that hid his face. There was an aura of mystery surrounding the cute purple haired boy and his gang of has-beens that intrigued her, and so she made up her mind; she would fight for Archer.

She was pulled back from her thoughts when Petrel pushed her onto her back, then flipped her over to her stomach, saying as he tapped on her butt cheeks, “If you don’t have any other plans, I brought some good lube, so maybe we can try a bit of anal tonight?”

“Um…” Brione wasn’t too sure about that.

But he reassured her, “It might hurt a bit, but I can get you lubed up really well, trust me.”

“O-Okay…” she nodded.

“Great,” he grinned, reaching down to the floor where his coat had been thrown. “On your knees, please.”

She obeyed, pulling her knees forwards and pushing herself back until her ass was jutting high enough for him. “Is that good?”

As Petrel sat back up with his bottle of silicone-based lube, he nodded. He grabbed onto the shirt he’d been wearing and laid it out right under her ass with one hand while he popped open the bottle with the other. “Perfect, Bri, just perfect.”

Brione’s breathing hitched and she began to tense up when she felt the sticky substance drop against her butt hole, even more so when she felt him stick a finger inside to rub it around. But with his free hand, Petrel patted her lower spine to calm her, reminding her, “Trust me…”

She wanted to trust him, but she was so afraid-of everything really; the pain of it, if she would do something wrong and embarrass herself, and what would happen once it was over… But she began to take long, deep breaths, to calm herself. Brione wanted to enjoy this, especially if it was the last time she could.

“That’s right…” Petrel continued to reassure her, as he wiped the last of the lube he’d need on her then began lubing himself up. “C’mon, say something Bri, I can’t do this if you don’t talk to me.”

But that was what she was afraid of; if he _did_ do it, would he stop talking with her? Brione shook the idea from her head once more and focused on her breathing and replied, “Yes…sorry…I just…nerves, you understand?”

“Yeah, I gotcha,” he answered as he leaned in, holding onto his lubed up dick with one hand and snaking the other around to provide her clit with some extra stimulation. “But you don’t have to worry, I know what I’m doing and most of all…I know how to work _you_.”

She gave a light chuckle at that, “Yeah…you do…”

Petrel was right; he’d had his fingers everywhere along her body, and in every usable hole. If there was anyone she could trust with herself, it should be him. Brione took another deep breath out as she felt his fingers opening up her hole. “Relax, I’m gonna go slow…”

“Yes,” she nodded, turning back to see his face. His features were unflinching, calm but composed, as though nothing in the world could ruin his focus at the moment. She let out another breath as she felt the tip of him finally enter her-sure it was ridiculously painful-but if there was anyone in the world she’d rather feel pain for, it was Petrel.

Brione clutched onto the sheets of her bed as he ever so slowly pushed in deeper and deeper, working both of her sides, asking, “How does that feel, Babe?”

She was more surprised at his new pet name for her than the feeling of his dick at the moment and responded, “I-I thought there was a rule…?”

“Not for tonight,” he groaned, pushing even deeper, and then repeated, “Tell me how it feels, Babe.”

“I-“ she stopped to let out a rather loud moan, “I was expecting it to hurt more…I…I like it…”

“Good,” Petrel grinned as he pushed his entire length in and stopped to let out a deep breath of his own. “Look at that, Babe, I’m completely inside of you and you haven’t freaked out yet-not that I want you to-but…it feels nice to be so deep…and close…to you.”

“Yes,” she agreed, then added in a light whisper, “If I had my way, I would keep you this close forever…”

It seemed that Petrel didn’t hear the last bit, when he answered, “Now I’m just gonna start pumping in and out. Let me know if it hurts so I can add some more lube…”

She nodded and slowly felt him moving inside of her. It was still plenty painful and felt rather strange, but Brione couldn’t help letting out a whirlwind of moans as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, Petrel groaning along with her.

Then all of a sudden he moaned out to her; “Who do you love and who loves you!”

The phrase brought her back-to the last Gang Rumble Petrel had attended specifically. She’d originally screamed it out from the top of Tyranitar, performing a handstand with one hand while the other tightly gripped the thin chain she’d been jumping rope with atop his head only minutes before. As she straightened her legs up into the air, she screamed out to the audience;

_“Who do you love and who loves you!”_

Her opponent, a Rocket Gang Grunt challenger who she’d decided to take on with only her Tyranitar against his team of six, stood in his spot, his koffing floating nearby, in shock. Orion was playing around, doing acrobatics atop Tyranitar as it demolished his team with little effort. He turned back, watching as the crowd chanted; _Orion! Orion! Orion!_

She lowered her right leg, pointing out towards the crowd as she answered their chants, _“Yes! Give me your love, all of it, as I destroy your enemies and fight for your dreams!”_

And by love, she meant pokédollars; because single-challenger battles didn’t pay nearly as much as the regular three-on-one waves did. But the Rocket Gang members in the audience obeyed, holding up their pokédollars out to her. Orion grinned and worked the thin chain around her leg with one hand, then threw the other side down to Tyranitar.

_“Here I come!”_ she shouted as her pokémon grabbed onto the other end and whirled her around above the crowd. She swiped the cap off of her opponent and began filling it with money while she swung, then issued Tyranitar his commands with her fingers.

The audience continued to roar as she flew above them, chanting; _Orion we love you! Orion you’re our hero! Orion take it all!_

Orion smirked as she filled the cap; she may have even made more than regular three-on-one matches at that point. Petrel, meanwhile, stood in the sea of grunts, watching as the mysterious black haired girl made her rounds, thinking of all the things he’d do with her once he figured out who she was. When he saw her flying his way, he held up both of his hands, pulling off one of her gloves with one and lightly groping her breasts with the other. For once, Orion was caught off-guard.

He looked straight at her with a smirk, and before all of her adoring fans, the usually calm, cool, and confident, Orion lost her composure and just narrowly avoided dropping her cash. And now here she was, unmasked, and moaning out a chorus as he worked back and forth out of her ass, screaming; “Petrel!”

Petrel let out a long groan as he gave her another deep thrust, demanding, “Scream my name, Babe, let everyone know who’s giving you the time of your life here!”

“ **Petrel**!” Brione screamed in return, holding onto the sheets so tightly that her hands were red, as she bounced back and forth along her bed.

“That’s right!” he groaned, giving her a smack across the cheeks. “Say it again!”

“Petrel!” she repeated, her eyes filling with tears.

“Yes!” he moaned out. “Just a little more…”

Her grip on the sheets tightened, tearing them a bit, as Petrel thrusted into her several more times, then finally came in her ass. He let out another loud groan as he set both of his hands on her cheeks and pulled out, panting, “Ah…good girl…maybe I’ll give you a little treat for being so well behaved…”

“A treat?” Brione panted back. She didn’t recall seeing him bringing candy or something sweet to eat. Instead of answering, he grabbed onto her hips and flipped her back over, laying her thighs on his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he panted as he began to lick her clit, “I know what you like.”

“Ah-you do!” she screamed as he leaned in closer, then smacked her ass again with his free hand. Brione was afraid her eyes might roll into the back of her head at any moment and that she would simply die from the pleasure inflicted by his tongue.

“You’re gonna be one of the only women to come for me,” he told her between licks. The reminder that she wasn’t the only one pulled Brione back from her pleasure with a frown, but that was soon replaced with a chorus of her moans and screams. “Or at least, the only one I purposefully made do so.”

Petrel pushed a finger into her as he worked; listening to the sweet music he performed with her. He had to admit that he loved the sound of her screaming his name and bucking to his touch, it made him feel as though he were the king of the world. And if the great masked Orion, who could captivate entire crowds into worshipping her, bent to his whims, Petrel might as well be.

“ **Petrel**!” she cried out as her hips buckled and her muscles tensed up against his finger that pumped in and out of her. He pulled himself back up to watch her expression as she convulsed and then relaxed.

“Look at that Babe,” he grinned, finally removing his finger as her legs slid off of her shoulders and fell onto the bed. “Glorious isn’t it?”

Brione’s heart was racing as she lay in a pile with Petrel sitting on his knees next to her. She’d never felt that before, even after all of the times he’d teased her or played with her on the roof. She was run ragged, but any pain or fear she’d felt beforehand was completely erased. He was right, it was glorious.

“Ah…Petrel,” she breathed, watching as he leaned back over the side of her bed where their clothes were, then heard what sounded like a wrapper ripping.

“Swallow it,” Petrel commanded as he pulled himself back up and hunched over, sticking a pill in her mouth. “I didn’t wear a condom this time, so…”

As Brione assumed, it must have been an emergency contraceptive. However, she thought it was rather strange of him to be carrying them around. Like a mind reader, he explained, “I bought a couple packs of those morning-after pills for you…I’ll leave ‘em on your desk or something before I go…”

She frowned, “Y-You plan to leave already?”

But he shook his head. “Not yet. I’m a sweaty mess and my shirt’s covered in lube. Can I use your shower?”

She nodded, but added a condition; “Only if you shower with me.”

Petrel grinned at that. “Really? I’ll take that invitation, but don’t expect any hot shower sex from me right now…I’m kinda tired and it’s pretty late…”

“That is acceptable,” she smiled back.

And Petrel quickly pulled on his pants and jacket and raced down to the washroom at the ground floor of the apartment complex Brione lived at with his shirt balled up and a small basket of her dirty clothes. When he returned, after quickly tossing it in an empty washer, Brione had already started the shower and was washing out her hair. He quickly undressed and slid on in behind her.

“Y’know, you’re making me break more and more rules,” Petrel said as he picked up the soap and began to lather her back. “Next you’ll be making me cuddle you to sleep and wake up and have breakfast with you and shit like we live together…”

“But would you like that?” Brione asked as her fingers rinsed out the last of her shampoo.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I haven’t really thought about it…”

As his hands worked on her back, Brione couldn’t help but think;

_These are things couples do. Does that mean we are finally a couple?_

And the thought continued to bounce back into her mind as she cleaned his back, then later when she dressed and sat atop her bed, waving him over. And as she drifted to sleep with him holding onto her, she continued to ponder it.

_Are we finally a couple?_

They were acting like one so of course yes…right?

**-0-0-0-**

When she awoke however, Petrel was long gone, the boxes of morning after pills he promised replacing him upon her desk along with a basket of her cleaned clothes. Although Brione was a bit disappointed to have not been able to awaken with him, the idea that they’d spent the entire night together made her heart sing.

Until she looked at the clock...

“What! Noon already!” she panicked. “He forgot to wake me up!”

At this point, Brione wasn’t sure if she should even bother going to school, she’d missed more than half of the day already and nothing important was going on…

She stepped down from the bed and made her way to the fridge, looking for something to make as she thought aloud, “I should probably take the opportunity to write that essay for English and maybe start a bit of research for my biology project on that old plague…”

So she decided, as she pulled out a carton of eggs and MooMoo milk from the fridge and retrieved a frying pan from the cabinet next to her stove, she’d take it easy for the day. Once she finished eating, Brione planned to retrieve her folded bike from the closet by her door and bike to the Pokéathlon building for some research.

Meanwhile, Petrel sat on the roof smoking and eating his lunch alone when he heard the rattling of the door to the roof’s knob and thought it might be Brione. However, when the new visitor came into view, it was just Proton.

“Hey bro,” he greeted his blue haired friend. “How are you?”

They hadn’t really talked in the few classes they had together, and since Petrel walked to school from Brione’s apartment, they hadn’t had their morning greeting either. He knew Proton was probably going to grill him on that soon…

Proton took a seat nearby with his bagged lunch in hand and replied, “I’m fine. How about you? I didn’t see you back home when I woke up…”

Petrel quickly made his excuse; “Yeah, I fell asleep on Bri’s couch while I was reading through all the stuff she’d prepared…”

“I see,” his friend nodded, clearly not believing him. “I was just surprised; you usually don’t sleep over at girls’ apartments-”

He swiftly cut in, “Yeah, well Bri’s a good friend of mine so it was fine with her.”

Proton rolled his eyes; he didn’t believe Petrel for even a second. There was no way his friend would cancel an appointment with a bird only to go over to another girls’ place to do work and sleep over _without_ sleeping with her. But if Petrel felt the need to lie through his teeth about it, he decided it wasn’t worth budging.

“Well, that’s good,” he said. “Archer will be pleased to know how enthused you are with the heist…”

“Yeah sure,” Petrel half-heartedly agreed. In all honesty, as great as it would be to have Giovanni return, he didn’t care as much about it as his boss Archer, or really anyone else in the gang. The success of it was irrelevant to him; he was really only in it for the money and the high he got out on heists.

“Just letting you know,” his blue haired friend began, “but tonight I have work to do at the Game Corner again. As I mentioned at the meeting yesterday, there are a few slots there that could be exploited in our favor.”

Petrel nodded as he finished the last of his soda, “Yeah whatever.”

Then his friend added, “I’ll be there for most of the night, so feel free to invite over another one of your birds.”

Petrel hadn’t actually finalized his plans for the evening by that point. Once he finished spying on the Broadcast Club’s meeting, he was considering swinging over to Brione’s to fuck her again. Maybe this time he’d try her remaining hole and he could cross her off his list…or maybe he’d just fuck her again and again and again…

 “I’ve got some work to do after school too, so I might be late coming back to the apartment…”

…and again and again and again and again and again and again until he ran out of ways to fuck her. He scratched his chin, taking a puff of his cigarette. She was clearly flexible enough to perform some of the crazier sex positions he’d seen, way more flexible than the other girls from his bang list.

He listened as Proton continued, “Alright then, I have to stop by Brione’s later too-“

“Wait why are you visiting her!”

Proton was a bit surprised at his friend’s reaction. “To get my essay proofread! Why, are you jealous or something?”

Petrel shook his head, “No…of course not. Don’t mind me...”

He thought if he hurried to her apartment right after the Broadcast Club meeting ended, he might be able to score a blowjob or something before Proton showed up…

But when Petrel finally reached her apartment that afternoon, Brione didn’t answer the door and when he set his ear against it, he couldn’t hear any activity to suggest she was inside. So he decided to search around and eventually found her in the alley nearby training a few of her pokémon in her Orion disguise. When he saw a group of Rocket grunts running her way, he snuck into an empty trash can and hid, watching the scene as it unfolded…

 “Good, good,” Orion nodded, a hand on her chin as she watched her seviper performing a roll and sucker punch. “Now position three-“

“Oh my gawd it’s Orion!” she heard screamed, which spooked her. “ORION CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!”

She turned to a group of assorted male and female grunts with notepads and pens drawn. Her seviper curled around her protectively, hissing at the new arrivals, but Orion patted him on the head to calm him. “What is this? You want autographs? Do you not see that I am busy at the moment?”

“Please!” a young female in the front begged, her eyes watering. Orion shook her head and took the notepad and pen from her and signed _Orion_ then handed it back. The grunts next to the first all held out their notepads expectantly.

She sighed, shaking her head, “Fine, if you will all leave me alone afterwards.” Orion swiped a pen off one of the grunts and went from row to row signing each of their notepads, but they continued to stand there. She folded her arms and asked, “Okay, what next?”

“C-Can you perform for us with Greninja?” a shy male grunt in the back called over. “Just a few moves…please?”

Brione made it a point to avoid using her longtime partner outside of battle; he was her secret weapon, her ace in the hole. He was also the most popular of her extensive team among her adoring fans. Often during Gang Rumbles she’d even spot a few grunts holding up signs saying _Greninja is love, Greninja is life!_

She sighed and snapped her fingers. Seviper instinctively uncoiled himself from her so she could reach onto her belt and released her starter into the alley next to herself. Immediately at the sight of him, the grunts began to cheer with excitement. Petrel hadn’t remembered seeing her greninja in quite a while…well…because he hadn’t been to a Gang Rumble in a year…

Orion walked a decent distance behind her pokémon and called out, “Are you ready?” Greninja turned back to her and nodded, holding his palm up. Orion took a running start and performed a series of front flips, landing a hand stand on his raised hand as the crowd of grunts before her went wild.

“Orion you’re so cool!”

“Orion you’re my idol!”

“Orion I wish I was you!”

She sighed at the final comment and straightened out, looking down at her pokémon as she repeated, “Are you ready?” He nodded once more and she issued her next command; pinkie down then pointer finger down. Orion pushed off of Greninja with her hand, flipping in place several times as he juggled her back up. From his spot in the trash can, Petrel was getting excited just watching her, his mind racing with ideas for sex positions to try next.

“An upside down blowjob’d be nice…”

She then performed a flip towards the back of the crowd while Greninja used shadow sneak to phase through them, then just as she descended, let out a dark aura, holding both hands out for her to land her own against. As Orion straightened both her legs out above them, the crowd went wild again, shouting;

“Orion, could you mentor me?”

“Orion, I’m gonna be just like you when I grow up!”

“Orion, where did you learn that?”

Orion answered the final question with; “Years and years of practice.” She then shifted her weight to one hand and pointed over to the wall where the thin chain she often used for performances sat and commanded, “Toss that to me.”

A short female grunt near the rolled up chain immediately picked it up and threw it over to Orion. She grabbed it with her free hand and said, “One last trick.”

The group of grunts all nodded in unison as she passed the chain down to Greninja’s free hand, asking one final time, “Are you ready?” Her pokémon nodded and she pushed off of his palm, flipping into the air as he grabbed the chain with both hands and started to swing it like a jump rope. As he jumped in time with it, his trainer pushed off of his head as it swung her way.

Each successful dodge of the chain was met with a roar of cheers from the crowd of grunts while Petrel watched from the trash can nearby. After the tenth dodge, Orion grabbed onto the chain as it passed her in the air and swung to the ground in front of Greninja. When she turned around she was met with a round of applause and more cheers;

“Orion are you single?”

“Orion can I be your boyfriend?”

“Orion can I get your number?”

She shook her head and said, “The answer to all is no.”

Petrel listened in even harder when he heard that. While Brione assumed that the two, even though they hadn’t _defined the relationship_ , were some sort of couple, he hadn’t come to that conclusion. His mind was reeling through possible candidates when one of the female grunts shot in; “Whoa! Who are you dating Orion?”

“Is it the cute red headed Champion Lance?”

“Is it that adorable new chairman Proton Lance?”

“Is it Petrel Lambda-no wait-Petrel’s never had a girlfriend…is it a grunt?”

Orion bit her lip. She wanted to proudly announce that she was Petrel’s girlfriend, but considering she hadn’t even given him a proper confession, she decided against it. Petrel was still thinking through every guy he’d ever known when she answered; “None of your business.”

Although the grunts gave up with a defeated sigh, gears were turning in the purple haired executive’s head. Orion returned her greninja and seviper and reached for another pokéball from her belt as she asked, “Is that all?”

The group nodded and she sighed, “Good. Now get lost!”

As she released her honchkrow, the group of grunts disbanded, running every which way. Orion’s honchkrow meanwhile grabbed onto her shoulders and lifted her into the air, high enough that she could safely remove her wig and mask without anyone noticing, and to her apartment. After she flew off, Petrel tumbled out of the trash can, still deep in thought and headed over to see her.

Immediately when she returned, Brione disrobed and took a quick shower to wash off all the sweat that had accumulated on her. Right after she finished drying herself off, she heard a rapid series of knocks on her door and went to answer it, hearing Petrel calling out to her; “Hey Bri! Bri! Bri! It’s me, Petrel! You wanna bang? Bri!”

She opened the door in her robe with an eyebrow raised at his rather strange greeting, “Petrel…are you alright?”

Petrel barreled in; knocking her to the floor as he quickly shut the door and pounced atop her, ripping off her rope and undoing his pants before she could say a word.

“Petrel!” she shouted as she tried to push him off. “Petrel, what is wrong with you!”

He couldn’t tell her the truth; that he was afraid that whoever her boyfriend was would deflower her before he could properly do it. And after having heard her response to the grunts-not that he gave a shit about the idea that she’d been cheating on this mystery guy with him-he believed that he had to act and **now**!

So he gave her a response that wasn’t far off from the truth; “Bri I’m so fucking horny right now I’ve gotta fuck you before I burst!”

“But Petrel,” she panted, still trying to push him off to no avail, “I have been training all day long and I am so tired…maybe we can do something later? Right now what I need is a nice nap…”

Instead he leaned in and gave her a kiss in an attempt to calm her as he spread her legs, “Look Bri, I promise it’ll feel great and I’ll put you to bed-afterwards-but right now we gotta fuck!” Petrel pulled his dick out and quickly thrusted into her, even though she was still dry.

“Petrel stop!” Brione cried out in pain, punching him in the face so hard he fell off of her. She swiftly dragged herself away from him, tightly twisting her legs together and wrapping her robe back up. The pain from his initial thrust felt like a shockwave and she again cried out, “Petrel what is wrong with you! Why would you do that!”

He got back on all fours and crawled her way, then shot forward and back on top of her, wailing all the while, “Okay, I’m sorry-I’ll grab some lube and just lube you up-but we gotta do it right now, RIGHT! NOW!”

She pushed him off again, repeating herself, “No Petrel! I am going to take a nap!”

Petrel pounced at her, but was stopped when she rose her foot up to his face, holding him back with it as his arms desperately reached out at her. “Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! PLEEEEEEEASE!”

“I said NO!” Brione repeated. “I have no idea what your problem is today but if you need to get off so badly, you can use the toilet!”

“You don’t understand Bri!” he tried to explain as he struggled against her foot. “I’ve gotta fuck YOU and only YOU right this minute! I can’t waste another moment and I can’t just use a toilet or any other holes!”

“What!” she shouted. “What is this nonsense! There is no reason why you cannot wait a few hours for me to rest!”

Petrel then thought up a new plan; “How about this…I’ll nap with you-and you’ll cancel all of your plans for the night-and we’ll fuck when you wake up?”

“ _Cancel all of my plans_?” she asked. “Why do I have to cancel my plans? I mean…I have no plans for tonight-but why do I have to cancel them!”

“Wait…you didn’t know Proton was coming over?”

“Proton intends to come over?” she raised an eyebrow once more to that. “Yet you knew and not I? What is going on here…?”

That crossed Proton off of the potential boyfriend list…well, for the moment. But there was still that red headed guy whose first name was Lance that she always fought on Tuesdays and Fridays…

“You can’t see that guy from the university either!” he added.

“Excuse me?” she was further confused by his addition. “Why would I hang out with the exam proctor? Petrel why are you acting so strange, is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?”

“Actually-you just can’t see any other guy until we fuck-or girl, but I don’t think you like women-so just nobody. You’re gonna be stuck with me until we fuck!”

Her mouth hung wide open at his demanding, “E-Excuse me? First of all, no, I am _not_ attracted to women. Secondly, why are you holding me hostage until we sleep together again? Have we not already done that enough?”

Petrel squirmed around against her foot as he tried to articulate his point; “I haven’t fucked you in your pussy yet…y’know, _truly_ deflowered you! Once we’re done you can fuck whomever, but _I_ have to be the first _real_ one!”

Brione couldn’t believe what he was saying. She’d thought that after the previous night the two had something special but it seemed that this wasn’t the case. She sighed, “Is that all I am to you? Just a flower to pick and let wilt…”

And so she did the only logical thing at the moment…

“AND STAY OUT!”

Brione tossed Petrel to the floor outside of her apartment and slammed the door before he could shuffle back to his feet and race inside to pounce her again. Instead, he slammed his fist on it, calling out to her, “Briiiiiiiiiiii, c’mon Bri, please let me in! I promise I’ll nap with you and then we can fuck afterwards!”

She couldn’t believe it, but he continued, “Just once inside that nice, tight pussy of yours! Please Bri, I need to do this! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Brione could not believe that he could sit outside of her door and shout that, and he continued even further, “Bri let me f-“

But he stopped when he saw Proton ascending the stairs and headed towards her door with his essay in hand, ready for her to proofread it. Petrel turned over to his friend as he stepped over to where he was sitting on his knees, clearly confused by what he was witnessing.

“Um, can you get out of the way? I need to get this to Brione,” Proton said, looking down at his purple haired friend.

Petrel just stared back at him and thought of an excuse; “Bro…you can’t go in there.”

“And why’s that?” Proton asked, clearly annoyed at his stalling.

Of course, Petrel couldn’t say that it was because he feared his friend would deflower that girl he intended to deflower, first…so he thought of the next best thing; “She’s on her period.”

Proton’s mouth just hung open at that. He wasn’t sure how his friend could be privy to the girl from his English class’ menstrual cycles, but that was something he had no plans to deal with. So he turned back and began to walk away, mumbling, “I uh…I guess I’ll just handle this myself.”


End file.
